


Riot

by Y3ARZER0



Category: A7X - Fandom, Avenged Sevenfold, BFMV - Fandom, Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3ARZER0/pseuds/Y3ARZER0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is sent to prison where he meets the one and only M. Shadows, a very violent and aggressive inmate who spent most of his time in solitary, sexually deprived until one night he finds the knew inmate in his cell, after that night, everything comes spiraling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temper Temper

"Shadows, get back to your table!" One of the guards shouted at one of prisoners to get him to sit back down at the table with the other inmates that he was sharing a table with. He had a grip on a new inmates arm, he was taking him to the cafeteria for the first time since he had just been placed in that prison, he tugged on his arm until he reached one of the tables, right across from the table that the larger man was sitting at. He pushed him down to a sitting position where there was already a tray of very sloppily prepared food in front of him. Shortly after mumbling "Eat up" to the inmate, he walked over where the other guards were and stood there as they all waited.

Matthew, the inmate, stared down at his food and gulped, not really hungry but he was told that if they didn't eat then and there that they wouldn't eat for the rest of the day, so after the guards prayed for the food as they were supposed to, he picked up the spoon that they had set down next to his tray and he started to eat in silence. The other inmates were quiet, the only sound that was made was the occasional clinking of spoons against the metal tray.

"Motherfucker!" one of the inmates shouted, Matt's head shot up when he saw the bigger man from the table, the one the guard had yelled at before to sit down.

"Shadows, sit down!" One of the guards yelled but it was far too late, the larger man was picking up his tray and hitting another inmate across the face with it, the food went flying everywhere and a lot of the other prisoners were moving away from the scene so they didn't get caught in the crossfire, even though it could've caused a riot, everyone knew damn well they'd get in trouble. The larger man had one of the other inmates jumpsuit grabbed tight in his grip, his fists flying wildly against the smaller male that he had in his clutches.

"Get him off!" one of the guards shouted, it took at least two or three of them to finally pull the larger man off of the bloody inmate. He was trying to get out of their hold too, he was trying his hardest to break free from them but to no avail. The head guard walked over to the three men holding Shadows up, shaking his head briefly before grabbing the cuffs from his belt and latching them on his confined arms. "Solitary" he instructed the other guards to take him out of the area where they were all supposed to be eating. 

"Get your fucking hands off me! You, you motherfucker! you're dead!" Shadows shouted at the man that he had been beating up, he had rage in his eyes. What went on between the two of them, no one knew. All the guards knew was that one of the prisoners were going to solitary, again, and the other was probably going to the ER. Once the large man was escorted out of the cafeteria, the others started to eat again like it was nothing.

The man that was in front of Matt was keeping quiet but he looked up when he noticed how terrified Matt looked, he swallowed what he was chewing then gestured at the guards "That doesn't happen with everyone, just with Shadows. I'm Johnny, by the way" he reached his hand over to the other male. 

Matt hesitantly took his hand and shook it before clearing the lump in his throat away "I'm Matt, does.. that happen with him a lot?" he asked while taking his hand away then looking down at his food, he didn't want to make eye contact with anyone because of all the stories that people would tell. 

"With him? I'd assume so, not a lot of people see him around. He's normally in his cell or in solitary, I'm fairly new here myself and I don't know what normally happens, I've just been told to stay away from him. I'd feel bad for his cellmate if they allowed him to have one, I mean this guy.. he's almost in solitary all the time, he isn't allowed a cellmate and you rarely ever see him" He said in a hushed tone even though a few of the other inmates heard him, which one of them scooted over to them a little more.

This one looked a little pissed off so Matt tried not to look at him. "You guys talking about Shadows?" Zacky, the inmate, asked. Johnny nodded his head and started to pick at his food again, not really sure how to react around Zacky because they rarely communicated together. "Imagine being locked in solitary almost all the time, I would hate to be the guy that he ended up fucking in the showers, I bet that's why they don't allow him a cellmate. I heard his dick is huge, I've even heard some of the inmates who were here when he first came call him Horsecock Shadows, cou-"

"Alright ladies, are you finished with your talking over here? Zacky get back to your side, no cuddling allowed" One of the guards tapped Zacky with his baton then waited until he was back where he was supposed to be to go ahead and depart from the table. Johnny looked up at the others that were starting to stand up to take their trays over to the kitchen area, he mumbled a few curse words beneath his breath and quickly finished up his food, gesturing for Matt to do the same.

Matt finished what he could before the guard tapped him with the baton to get up like the other inmates were "Follow Mr. Christ here and take your tray in the kitchen" he instructed. Matt followed Johnny, no words were exchanged after that between any of the prisoners. He sat the tray down then followed the rest of the guys down the hall where he was actually waiting to be assigned a cell because he literally went from being processed to the cafeteria.

"Sir, I-I don't mean to be a bother but, I never got assigned a cell" Matt told one of the guards with an almost hesitant voice.

The guard let out a small chuckle then shook his head "that was polite of you, that's rare, alright let's see" he paused and looked down the hall at all the prisoners who were getting in their cells, his eyes moved back to one of the papers on his clipboard "Alright, so.. I'm going to assign you to the cell with Shadows, that's the only one available on this level at the moment"

Matt's heart sunk into his stomach when he heard that, his head quickly shook from left to right as one of the guards grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the cell "w-wait! I thought he wasn't allowed to have cellmates" he shouted at the guard who assigned him, he was already too far away to hear. Matt was panicking at this point, there was no way he'd be able to fight that guy off.

"calm down, he's in solitary and it won't be too long before we get you your own cell, or assign you with a cellmate. Enjoy your stay" The guard said as he shoved Matt into the cell and locked it.


	2. Say Goodnight

It had nearly been two weeks and no one had come to take Matt to a different cell in fact he was sure that everyone had even forgotten that the cell was supposed to be Shadows in the first place. It was dark, like usual after 'lights out' and he was in bed trying to get some sleep, he normally slept pretty soundly since there wasn't really anything else to do other than work out or do things in the rec room. It was nearly 3am, the prison was quiet for the most part except a few clanking cells which some of the prisoners were either being taken to solitary for indecent behavior which happened a lot at any hour, most of the prisoners on that level were taken there a lot. Matt would always here someone fighting someone else, taunting an officer, or even trying to escape. He didn't know why, it was useless to try and escape but he couldn't help but just listen throughout the process. He was beginning to wonder if he'd end up like that, or if it was just them. 

"Shadows, times up" One of the guards told the inmate who was laying down on the confinement room. They unlocked the cell and waited until he was out to put the cuffs on him and escort him back to the level where his cell was. Once they arrived at his cell, his brows furrowed a little when he noticed someone laying in one of the bunks but he kept his mouth shut and looked down so they wouldn't notice it. They opened the cell then uncuffed him before shoving him further into the cell then locked it "See you tomorrow for solitary" one of the guards laughed. As soon as they were out of sight, Shadows instantly looked down at the sleeping male. "Damn, not bad looking" he thought to himself. The smaller male was stretched out on the bed, so innocent looking asleep. He crouched down beside the bunk, moving his hand slowly down the length of Matt's bare chest, his lip folding between his teeth as he took in the sight. It had been a long time. 

Once Matt started to stir, Shadows pulled his hand back quickly so that he wouldn't immediately start yelling for help. He swallowed then stood up when he realized that the smaller male was just readjusting, which made him smirk a little while he unzipped his jumper and cautiously looked around. He pushed his jumper down and moved over to Matt who was only halfway clothed at this point and he brought his hand up to cover the smaller males mouth. Matt stirred a little then slowly opened his eyes, when he saw the larger male on top of him he furrowed his brows in confusion at first until he realized who it was and his heart immediately dropped into his chest, he knew exactly what was about to happen so he started to squirm a little and Shadows brought his hand up to grab onto Matt's right hand, the strongest one, and pinned it down. "You make one noise, or even try to struggle, I'll snap your fucking neck" he growled out.

Matt's eyes were wide with fear, he knew what was about to happen and he tried his best not to fight it, he heard things about this man and he knew that he would actually kill him if he had gotten the chance so he nodded quickly with a whimper. His eyes fell shut when Shadows took his hand away from his mouth and he felt him tugging his jumpsuit all the way down, his body was tensed up as much as it could be. He closed his eyes tight when he felt the cold air hitting his body, followed by the feeling of the larger man separating his legs and moving between them. He could feel the body heat radiating off of the larger male, his own body breaking out with goose bumps from how scared he was about what was about to happen. The sound of Shadows spitting into his palm nearly made him jump, he knew that it was so close to happening but he wasn't ready, of course he wasn't ready, he'd never be ready.

“Remember, be quiet” Shadows chuckled out in a sadistic way. Matt tensed when he felt Shadows hands on his legs forcing them apart yet again, his heart was pounding inside of his chest in anticipation but he definitely didn't want to watch, having it happen was bad enough but watching it at it happened would be a lot worse. Shadows pushed his cock up against Matt's hole and before he even knew it, the larger male was pushing all the way inside of him then pulling out again, over and over pretty quickly. He gasped out loudly, his eyes shot open from the burning stretch, he instinctively brought his hands up to Shadows chest to shove him off but to no avail, the larger male was much too strong for him to push off. He never stopped pounding into him either, the only noises were coming from Shadows, heavily breathing and actually moaning from the feeling around him, almost foreign since it had been so long. 

“fuck” the larger man moaned out, Matt's eyes were watering from how painful it was, his entire body was nearly shaking in shock from how large the man actually was. He tried to scream but nothing came out. His body finally went limp, he knew he couldn't fight it. He just laid there as the larger man rammed his cock in and out of him, his body shifting with each thrust he was giving, his mouth gaped open when he felt Shadows cock hit that one spot inside of him, earning a moan from how good it felt, just for that fraction of a second. He never felt anything like that before.

After a few minutes of heavy thrusting, Shadows finally stilled against the smaller male, his cock twitched inside of him and he emptied his entire pent up load into him with a shaky and deep moan. It was over. Finally. “fuck.. what now, is he going to kill me?” Matt thought to himself as he watched the large man get out of the bunk and grab his jumpsuit from the ground. He was afraid to move, he wasn't even sure if he could move.

“If you tell any of these guards that I laid one fucking hand on you, I'll snap your neck in the showers” Shadows told him as he got dressed again, he leaned down and kept his arm rested on the top bunk as he looked down at the smaller male who looked absolutely horrible now “because if you get me sent back to solitary, I'll be pissed off. You're my bitch now, you hear me? But it's not all bad, well.. other than taking my cock up your ass whenever I feel like it, but you'll get used to that” he said prior to climbing into his own bunk.

He'd get used to it? Matt was terrified, he had no clue what to do or what he was going to do, he wasn't even sure if he could walk. What if next time he took longer? What if he did talk to the guard and got killed? There were so many thoughts racing through his head, he was afraid to even go to sleep again. He just laid there for the rest of the night, his eyes wide open, tears streaming down his cheeks, he had never been so afraid in his life. The man right above him would be using him for sex until he got released, he could even kill him in a second.

The next morning, somehow Matt found a few minutes sleep. The guard tapped on the cell door with his baton to wake up Matt, his brow shot up a little “Shadows, what are you doing in this cell?” he asked when he saw Shadows getting out of the top bunk.

“They let me out of solitary early, good behavior” Shadows said with a cocky smirk then walked over to the cell door where he leaned on it and looked back at the smaller male when he got up, he was already clothed, he covered himself almost instantly after that happened last night. He looked up at Shadows then at the guard.

“Did this piece of shit hurt you?” the guard asked him and pointed his baton at Shadows who just scoffed and looked over at Matt. 

Matt's heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't know what to say because it did in fact hurt and there was no way he would be able to pretend that it didn't hurt. He got up off of the bunk and shook his head quickly when he saw the look in Shadows eyes, the man was absolutely terrifying. “N-no he didn't, he's keeping to himself” he said while he made his way over to the cell where the man let him out, Shadows followed shortly after.

“I've learned my lesson, I don't want to go back to solitary right now, it's really boring there and you don't get to socialize, so.. I figured I'd try my best not to hurt this one” Shadows said as they walked down towards the cafeteria, they both took a tray and Matt tried his best to ignore the fact that Shadows was practically glued to him but it made it a lot easier to get around most of the inmates because they didn't want anything to do with Shadows.

Johnny and Zacky were sitting at the table that he first met them at, he walked over to it and sat down, hoping against hope that Shadows wouldn't sit down with them but he did. He looked right at Matt with a half smirk, a cocky smirk that made him beat the living shit out of him for. He looked down at his tray and listened for the guard to finish blessing the food before he started to eat slowly.

“So Shadows, you're already out of solitary huh?” Zacky asked bravely even though he was probably more scared of him than anyone at the table. He looked up at him with a faux expression, his eyes showing no actual sign of fear.

“That's right, and low and behold they gave me a cellmate, this little gift from heaven” He leaned over and ruffled his cellmates hair with a small chuckle before looking back at Zacky with a small smirk. Matt stiffened at that, he didn't want to be touched by that man, let alone even have to look at him.

“So what, that's your little bitch now?” Zacky asked. Johnny stopped eating and looked up at Shadows who was gripping his spoon pretty tightly, he knew exactly what was about to happen so he scooted away from Zacky as best as he could without falling off the bench. It seemed like everything got silent at the table, the others were still eating and talking at the other tables but the tension was thick enough to cut through.

Shadows looked away from Zacky then at Matt who kept his head down the entire time, a small smile forcing onto his face before he nodded then took the small glass of coffee they were allowed to have “Yep, that's right. I know what you're trying to do, Zachary, but it's not going to work. You know, trying to get into my head, cause a fight, make me come after you and get sent back into solitary? You want to save your little friend here a little pain?” he let out a chuckle then took a few bites of his food before dropping his spoon onto the table.

Zacky swallowed and looked down at his plate, his heart was pounding inside of his chest, he didn't know it was that obvious, he was never really that brave to do that to anyone or mouth off to anyone there but he didn't want Matt to be hurt, or have to deal with Shadows. “We all know you'll end up in there in a few hours anyway, can't keep your hands off of the other inmates because you have all that pent up rage inside of you because you got your dumbass caught” he said almost hesitantly, he wasn't sure where he was going with that, stoking the fire, he could tell it was working though because of how Shadows would react.

“Oh trust me, I don't have much pent up anymore” Shadows nodded over at Matt then gave Zacky a wink. 

A few seconds later, Matt looked over at Zacky and shook his head before looking at Shadows “Ladies, if you're finished I would recommend you eating the rest of your food, the clocks running out” he said in the best tone he could muster up, his voice was still a little off from his struggling to be quiet throughout the incident.

“I like you guys, smart mouths. You better watch out with that Zachary, this one here..” he gestured towards Matt with a chuckle “he's got protection from me now, but you smart off to anyone else in this place and you'll be dead before you know it” he warned him. He took a few more bites from the food that he had then got up to take his tray to the kitchen area.

“Why didn't you tell one of the guards?” Johnny immediately asked Matt, which Zacky chimed in with nearly the same exact questions.

“He said if I told that he's.. doing things, that he'll snap my neck, like you guys said anyway he'll be in solitary soon enough and once he is I'll tell the guard, then he'll be there longer, in the meantime I just have to-” he stopped talking when Shadows came back to the table with the smug smirk on his face, he cleared his throat then looked down at his plate so he could finish what he had then stand up abruptly, Zacky and Johnny both did the same so they could take the plates into the kitchen area with him, he turned back around to finish what he was saying from before “-I just have to find someone who can take him, or.. get my hands on something, I know I'll probably get a lot more prison time for killing him but if.. if it comes down to it then I'll do it, but until then I just have to deal with it” he said before looking over at Shadows who was patiently sitting there, watching him.

“So.. is it really that big?” Johnny asked in a serious tone but Matt snorted out a laugh then nodded, his hand moving up to his head as he let out a small groan.

“It's fucking huge, I thought I was paralyzed. I did not enjoy myself at all” he said with a small chuckle, he didn't find it funny but he thought it was a little funny that Johnny would ask that at this point.


	3. Thick and Thin

The day had gone by fairly quickly, it was time for them all to go to the rec room where Matt tried to stick with his friends Johnny and Zacky, he barely knew anyone other than them other than this one guy Jamie who he occasionally would help with dishes when he would want to make some money.

Shadows followed him into the rec room but almost instantly branched off to go over to one of the other men that was there, Brian, who was sort of like Shadows was on his cell level. It was basically high school, you actually had the jocks, being Shadows, Brian and a few of the other more toned men, then you had the nerds playing chess, checkers, doing puzzles then you just had the other people lingering about.

Matt was over with Johnny, his eyes were watching Shadows as he started to lift weights with the other guys which.. really was impressive but he still couldn't stand the thought of him being able to overpower him so easily, he bit his lip slightly then stood up so he could go over to the weight area and take a few weights so that he could at least try and get a little stronger “Hey Johnny, come spot me?” he asked from across the room, which Johnny set his magazine down and started over to the area before Shadows walked between them.

“I got this, I don't think you could spot him anyway” Shadows said which Johnny looked around him at Matt who just shrugged. Once Johnny turned back to start reading again, Shadows turned around to look at Matt with a half smirk “do you think you can lift that?” he asked while the smaller male started to add the weights to the bar.

“that's the whole reason I need a spotter, isn't it?” Matt scoffed then moved onto the bench, his hands moving to the bar to lift it up then slowly lower it down, he let out a small grunt while he tried to lift it up which he made it pretty smoothly the firs time then he lowered it with shaky arms. Shadows knew he was going to have trouble with getting it back up, so being the cocky ass that he was, he walked behind the bench and grabbed onto the weight, slightly pushing down on it a little which made Matt's eyes widen pretty quickly when he realized that he was about to be crushed “fuck, what are you doing!” he shouted, only to be hushed by Shadows.

“Shut up or I'll shove this down on your throat and shut you up, I don't want you getting chummy with that guy, or that other guy, you understand me? You're my bitch now, that means you talk to no one, you touch no one, you look at no one” he instructed as his force on the weights got harder and harder to where Matt nearly let him crush him.

“I understand” Matt said with a loud groan when Shadows started to push down on the weights to the point it was pressing against his chest, he gasped loudly when Shadows finally lifted the weights up and put it back on the bar.

“And you don't need to work out, I want you just the way you are” he said with a half smirk, he walked away from Matt who had sat up and started to rub his arm slowly since it was burning pretty badly. He knew that he was in for a lot of trouble with that one, he looked over at Johnny who looked like he was ready to kick Shadows ass but he knew better, he gave Matt an apologetic look before the guard came in and told them to line up.

They all got cleared out with their cellmates and guided back to their cells where they locked them back up for the rest of the night. Once the door was shut and locked, Matt turned around to look at Shadows who pushed him up against the wall, his body flush against the smaller males while he looked down at him with a lustful look. Matt's heart was pounding in his chest so fast, he wasn't sure how to react really since he was practically pinned by the larger mans muscular body “What are you doing?” he swallowed a little.

Shadows let out a small chuckle then brought his hand down to the front of the smaller mans pants, giving it a gentle squeeze “I was thinking I might return the favor for last night, maybe.. suck you off, I mean I'm not that big of a monster” he chuckled a little then brushed his thumb over the form of Matt's cock.

“No thanks, I-I'm not gay” Matt choked out a little when he actually felt himself hardening from the touch, he hadn't been touched like that in a good while since he kept to himself.

Shadows snickered a little at that then brought his hand up to slowly begin to unzip Matt's jumpsuit from the top which he was actually shocked that he wasn't stopping him “Matt, is it? They have a saying here, you're only gay for the stay so you might as well enjoy anything you get, lover” he gave Matt a quick wink then pulled away, leaving Matt with his jumpsuit opened to his waistline and also leaving him semi hard which he didn't want to be touched by him anyway.

“Don't call me lover, alright? I'm not gay, I'm not going to be gay for the stay, I'm going to be fucked by you for safety until I get the fuck out of this place, I don't like you, I can't stand you actually and if you woul-” Shadows grabbed onto Matt's throat to shut him up, he leaned in with a serious look in his eyes that made Matt's stomach knot up.

“I could snap your fucking neck right now, show me some fucking respect and shut the fuck up unless I talk to you, understand me?” Shadows said with the same glare in his eyes, he pulled away from Matt so he could move over to the top bunk and pull himself into it. “just a few more days” he mumbled more to himself.

Matt wasn't sure what that meant at all but he was going to try and be on his good side for as long as he could, he crawled into the bottom bunk since that's all that he could really do was lay around in the cell. He let out a small sigh, trying his hardest not to analyze what Shadows had just said. 'just a few more days' until what? Until he killed him? Until they got him a new cellmate? He didn't want to think about it too much and the only way he would actually go to sleep without being tired was to actually touch himself and there was no way that it was going to happen with Shadows in the top bunk, so he just kept his hands to himself and tried his best not to make any further noise.


	4. Hit the floor

It had been a couple of weeks since Shadows had been out of solitary, Matt fell into a nearly completely submissive state, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't look at anyone, he wouldn't even respond to anything really. He would only speak if Shadows or one of the guards asked him something, he was going crazy, he knew that he couldn't do it anymore.

Currently, he was on his back, his legs spread out while the larger man pounded into him, his nails were digging into Shadows shoulder while he stifled back all noise as his entire body pulsed with both pain and some pleasure, he had gotten to the point where he could actually feel some sort of pleasure from it. He let out a gasp when Shadows cock slammed up against his prostate, his eyes falling shut as he listened to the larger mans grunts and moans as he moved his body quickly against Matt's. “fuck..” Shadows breathed out, he continued to move his hips pretty quickly before he stilled, Matt knew what was coming next, the warmth spread inside of him as he finally came inside of him. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the other male who looked like he was in a state of ecstasy. After a few heavy breaths and lingering moans, Shadows pulled out of the smaller male and fell onto his side on the bunk, where he wrapped his arms around Matt even though it was unusual for him to show any form of affection.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked while he pulled away, his head turning back to look at the other man who let out a small chuckle and brought his hand to smooth over Mattie's side and down to his waist before leaning in to press a small kiss to his shoulder.

“I'm trying to show you affection, that way it's not a total bad experience, Matthew” Shadows said then moved his arm back over Matt's torso and tugged him back, holding him there this time “You don't want me to have to punish you for misbehaving do you?” he asked.

Matt swallowed and shook his head quickly, his body still extremely tense at this point and he didn't want to be touched by this man, he didn't want any of it and he knew that he would be completely fucked if he resisted. He leaned back against Shadows and let out a sigh, trying his best to relax which he found himself more relaxed with Shadows holding him since he didn't have to worry about when he'd show up in his bunk, he was already there, he also already got what he wanted.

“That's a good boy, daddy will take good care of you” Shadows whispered against Matt's cheek, slowly moving his hand away from Matt's since he was holding it so he couldn't resist when he realized that he wasn't going to.

“Daddy?” Matt scoffed a little then looked at the cell door when he saw a guard walking passed the glass, a small sigh forming in his throat when he realized it was only 3am, when they would do their nightly walk through of the catwalk so they can make sure no one was out. He knew it would be a long night.

“I could say master, or something, but I was trying to be gentle. Now shut up and go to sleep, I don't want to be tired tomorrow” Shadows said while moving his hand down to grab the covers and pull them over the both of them. Matt knew he'd have to sleep eventually and the second that the blankets were over them, he realized that he'd be asleep sooner than he thought. In fact after a few minutes of pure silence and sleep induced nuzzling from Shadows, he found himself drifting off sooner than he had thought.

 

“Out of the cells, breakfast” The guard shouted from down the hall to the one who would be releasing them. Shadows eyes shot open before he climbed out of the bunk fairly quickly and pulled his jumpsuit on then climbed into his bunk to make it look like he had been there the entire night, it was frowned upon in the cells to have relations, obviously things do happen in prisons but they're more than likely going to separate the prisoners who show affection and Shadows didn't want them to do that, he wasn't in love or anything stupid like that.. but he knew that Matt was different from the others, in a completely gay and cliché way, he didn't want to admit he liked the way he would sass back.

“Shadows, Tuck, out of the cell” the guard said while unlocking the door and pulling it open for them both. Matt lifted his head up and brought his hand back to wake Shadows up, his brows furrowing a little when he felt that he wasn't there, which the guard gave him a pretty odd look from how he went about that.

Shadows hopped out of the bunk and looked down at Matt, nodding towards the door so he would follow him “breakfast, let's go” he said before stepping out of the cell. Matt of course had to lean down to grab his jumpsuit and pull it on quickly beneath the covers before he got out of bed and followed the guard along with Shadows to the cafeteria. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a dream or not, but he also didn't care.. okay maybe he did care just a little.

They both got some of the food from the area where they would have to pay for the decent type of food, and of course they sat at the table with the two people that Matt would want to talk to but couldn't since Shadows was always there. Matt stared down at his plate, his fist was clenched while he tried to think something through, he knew that there was only way that he'd be able to get rid of Shadows for a while and find a way to get rid of him permanently. His eyes flicked up to Zacky who was looking at him, his heart pounding inside of his chest.

Zacky knew that the look in his eyes was something serious, that he was about to do something and he knew that he couldn't blame Matt for anything he did. The look in his eyes were the look of someone with a plan, a terrified person with a plan but nonetheless.

Matt looked down at his plate for a second before taking a few bites of it since he knew that he would need something to eat, once he finished part of his food, he looked back over at Shadows who wasn't really paying attention then he looked at Zacky, mouthing the words “Sorry” before he took his tray and stood up like he was about to take it back to the kitchen before he stopped and looked at Zacky “Did you fucking try and trip me?”

“What? N-” Zacky paused for a second then shook his head when he realized exactly what he was about to do, although he thought that Matt was about to try and get Shadows to hit him or something, but to his surprise, Matt grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up from the table, there was already an apologetic look in his eyes before he even started to lift his fist up. Before Zacky knew it, a sharp pain shot through his entire nose, he could feel the blood moving down his lip and he could feel the hard cement on his back when he fell back.

Shadows quickly got up from the table and grabbed onto Matt to pull him back, actually scared that they'd send Matt to solitary, strictly because he knew that he'd be away for a good while “Matt what the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Tuck!” One of the guards shouted and walked over to the table with a few others, he was shaking his head while he pulled out the cuffs and yanked Matt out of Shadows grip and turned him around, slapping the cuffs onto his wrists and jerking him away from Shadows who was fuming at this point, although he didn't even realize that it was his plan all along.

Zacky who was still on the floor looked up at Matt as they passed, he gave him a small nod when he gave him yet another apologetic look. “Fuck, Zacky are you alright?” Johnny knelt down to help Zacky up, his thumb moving to wipe away most of the blood from his nose which eventually just smeared onto his cheek.

“I'm fine, I don't think it's broken” Zacky said while he looked up from Johnny to the large man towering behind him, he felt his stomach sink.

“Did you try and trip him?” Shadows asked as he watched Johnny help the other male up, his eyes moving over to the guards who were watching extra carefully on his half since they knew exactly how he was.

Johnny looked at Zacky and shook his head before he swallowed back the lump in his throat “It was probably my fault, I-I had my foot out too far and I think I felt something hit it, it's not Zacky's fault” he said in defense of his friend. 

Shadows looked over at the guard then back at them both, his fist clenching pretty hard while he tried to control his anger “Watch yourselves” he warned.

 

At this point, Matt was being thrown into the solitary sell that only had a bed, a toilet and the only window was on the door which had to be opened from the outside to see anything. He actually thought it would be a lot worse since they depicted it that way in movies, it was scary but it wasn't as bad at he thought. He brought his hands up to his face as he sat down, not knowing what he was going to do but he needed to come up with a plan, and fast if he was going to get rid of Shadows for good. The problem was, he didn't know how he was going to do that.


	5. 7 Days

Matt had been in solitary for a few days now, he had still not come up with any plan other than finding some sort of sharp thing to use as a weapon but there's no way they would let him get a hold of anything in this cell, they would search everything to make sure he didn't have anything he could escape with. He laid there and thought of everything, what he would do, how he would do it, he thought about actually slitting the other mans throat.. he felt bad about that, he didn't know why but he did. Probably because murder just isn't something that you would do without feeling guilt unless you were a total psychopath.  
  
"Tuck, eat up" one of the guards called out to him, he got up and walked over to the door where they slid the plate in for him. He looked down at the spoon, his brow arching up just a little.  _Why didn't I think about this before?._ he questioned himself, of course they would probably notice right away that the spoon was gone but it was worth a shot. He took the plate away from the door and sat down on the bed, eating his food pretty quickly since he was in a hurry and wanted to get to working on the future weapon. He finished his food in a short amount of time and then he quickly sat the plate down, moving onto the floor so he could look around for any section really that they wouldn't notice if he started to scrape the floor with, he looked back at the door when he saw a shadow from the light, which it was only a passing guard.

 

"come on, come on" he mumbled beneath his breath before he saw one of the areas on the concrete that was a little rougher than the others, he moved over as best as he could since it was sort of by the bed and he had to get in an awkward position to get there. He brought the handle down to the area so he could start to grind it against the rough concrete as fast as he could so that it would sharpen it. It was going to be a long, long night for him.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the rec room where Matt would normally be, Johnny and Zacky were playing cards. Shadows on the other hand spent his day sulking like a child who didn't get a toy that he wanted, he still didn't grasp that it was all Matt's idea to be locked up. He kept his eyes on the two playing cards, which Johnny tried his hardest not to look over at him since he was terrifying looking, he barely even blinked. "Shadows is watching us right now, he won't look away" Johnny said in a low voice, but in a calm manner which made it just look like he was talking about the cards. Zacky looked up from the cards and looked to his right to see Shadows sitting there, followed by Johnny kicking him beneath the table "don't look at him" he scolded pretty quickly.

 

"Why not? he's not going to fuck up now, if he were going to do something then he would. He'd get at least a month or two in solitary and he knows it, I could literally stare right back at him and make the stupidest faces and he would more than likely do nothing" Zacky said before looking up at Johnny who looked a little scared, over the past few weeks Johnny and him got closer and he knew that Johnny was basically dependent on him. He was always with him, he didn't consider himself a mean guy in all honesty but for some reason they didn't mess with him, meaning if his cellmate was with him then he'd be safe too. He didn't mind that it was probably the only reason Johnny would spend time with him outside of the cell... although he'd prefer to have it be a choice.

 

Johnny looked down at the cards, his stomach sank a little since he knew that without Zacky he'd be an easy target and he didn't want that, also he had gotten a little attached to him over the past couple of weeks. "I know, but still.. it won't take much more to make him snap and.. what if when he snaps, it's not just a few busted teeth or a broken nose, he could easily kill anyone in here, anyone could actually but.. what does he have to live for?" he asked while he took a bold step and looked over at Shadows, he frowned a little then set his cards down and looked back up at Zacky "Just be careful, I'm pretty easily overpowered and if I don't have you then I'll be dead meat" he said.

 

Zacky let out a small chuckle and stood up from the table after he set his cards down, he looked over at Shadows then back at Johnny "I'm not going anywhere, I have something to live for" he said before he walked towards one of the guards since he knew exactly when their time to go back to the cell was, once he had gotten up to the guard it was time to go back and everyone filed in line to go back to their cells.

 

Shadows got back to his cell, he was still pretty angry for the most part and he had no idea what to do with himself, I mean obviously he could do something with himself.. but he didn't feel like jerking off to pass time, he really couldn't stop thinking about his cellmate. There was something about him, obviously he wasn't getting feelings for him or anything, after all he just met him a while ago and he really just wanted to fuck him all the time. Shadows was a very sexual being, and he was almost horny all the time so that helped a lot with his fiancée had broken up with him over the fact that he had gotten thrown in prison, he literally had nothing going for him when he would get out. He would love to get out, more than anything but he is respected.. well scratch that, he is feared there and somehow that gives him a little feeling of power, he liked that. 

 

"Hey Shadows, guess who got out of solitary" A voice called from the cell beside him, his brow arched up a little while he got up off of the bed and walked over to the door where he tried to look out.

 

"Syn?" He asked with a small chuckle then didn't wait for a response from him "I thought you died or something, damn. What did you even do to be gone so long?" he asked his friend, his head resting on the door since that's as close as he could get to listen to him.

 

"Oh the usual, I got into a small fight and may or may not have broke one of the guards noses, they actually put me in a cell on the other level because they were 'full' up here, I was wondering why the fuck they didn't put me in your cell since you never seem to occupy it" Brian joked.

 

"Because I got a cellmate" Shadows said, and before he could even begin to speak again, Brian cut him off right away.

 

"Whoa, you? holy shit, do they know about this or.. have you kept it quiet?" he asked his friend, he was generally shocked since he knew Shadows better than anyone in the prison, he knew him outside of prison before then, in fact they got busted at the same time which was just a little convenient that they would let them be so close in the prison. Shadows never tried anything with him though, he respected the fact that he had someone outside of prison and he knew her very well so it was just something he didn't even consider.

 

Shadows let out a small chuckle then rested his forehead against the wall "well, he's keeping quiet since I told him that I could easily kill him or someone else could, I think this one will be permanent until he leaves actually. He's quiet, he doesn't backtalk.. well, his friends that's another story" he paused for a second then cleared his throat "you remember that Zacky guy? well he's all buddy buddy with Matt, my cellmate, I really need to have a 'word' with him" he said before he walked back over to his bunk since his friend was talking loud enough so he could hear.

 

Brian made a face before he looked out the window at the guards who would be telling them to shut up sooner or later "I wouldn't worry about him, I spent some time with Zacky and I doubt he's an issue. He's actually pretty fucking caring considering what he's in for, but I wouldn't worry about him" he told him.

 

"Wait what is he in for?" Shadows asked while he leaned up just a little when he heard the guards coming, he wanted to know the answer as soon as possible because they would more than likely yell at them or something for being too loud.

 

"Vehicular manslaughter, no one knows the real story but the story that was floating around was that he had this beef with some guy and he just fucking plowed him, but—"

 

"Alright guys, stop the chit chat" one of the guards said and tapped the doors of each of the cells. 

 

Shadows was a little curious now, he didn't actually think of Zacky as someone dangerous like that, he didn't even think he was capable of murder but then again, the ones you'd think wouldn't are most likely the ones who did something like that.

 

 

A few more days had passed, Matt was thinking that he wasn't going to get out any time soon. His hand was cut up from the way he was holding the spoon and grinding it against the rough ground. But he had finished sharpening it into a shank, it was really sharp too. He was sure they would check him before he left but he would just try his hardest to not to seem suspicious. Now all he had to really worry about was how he was going to go about it, he really didn't want to kill the guy but he didn't want to be afraid for his own life and he definitely didn't want to be Shadows bitch. Well.. even though it didn't feel too bad after the first couple of times, it was just something he didn't want to do with Shadows. All he had to do was wait for the guard to let him out and then he'd have to come up with a plan, and if Shadows tried to do anything right off the bat he would just act on what he felt he should do. 


	6. Pleasure And Pain

Matt was woken up by the sound of the guard opening the door, it had nearly been a week since he was thrown into solitary. He quickly got up a little and stuffed the sharpened spoon into his jump suit, his eyes moving up to the guard when he finally got the door open "back to hell, Tuck" the guard chuckled, he was one of the nicer guards, none of the guards were really mean even though they had to watch a bunch of assholes every day.

  
  


Matt stepped out of the cell then nodded a few times "I can't wait to get back to my cell" he said with a small chuckle then started to walk down the hall that the guard told him to walk down.

  
  


"Was it because of Shadows that you decked that guy?" the guard asked him, he knew that a lot of people didn't like Shadows very much and for just reason too. "You know if he's doing anything, we could probably get you out of that cell"

  
  


Matt shook his head with a small sigh, moving his hand up to brush back his hair a little "well I don't think moving me into a cell would spare me any, I think I'm in less danger on his good side. You know? I just want to work out and overpower him, maybe just be able to fight back" he said with a small sigh, he knew that if he gave too much information to the guard that he would make it worse so he just stopped there.

  
  


Once they got closer to the cell the guard stopped and tugged on Matt's jumpsuit to get him to stop, which he turned around to look at the guard "Matt you're a good guy, and I know that you're probably not going to hurt any of the guards here but I'm going to need that weapon" the guard said and held out his hand.

  
  


Matt felt like his stomach was sinking, his hand moved into his jumpsuit to take the spoon he had sharpened out and hand it to the guard "I was just trying to look after my own ass, Shadows.. he's.. just" he let out a shaky breath and looked down at his feet, swallowing a little hard while he tried to collect himself as best as he could.

  
  


"I know that but I could lose my job, listen.. whatever you obtain in your cell or the rec room, I would more than likely miss so if you do happen to get a hold of something just make sure you conceal it well enough" he told Matt, not sure if he actually got that or made sense at all but he was basically saying whatever else he would get he didn't give a shit about.

  
  


Matt kinda smiled at that but his smile quickly faded when the guard walked to the cell and unlocked it, he gestured for Matt to go in but it was night time so Shadows was asleep thankfully and he hoped that the sound of his cell closing wouldn't wake him up. After the guard locked it back up, Matt walked over to his bunk slowly so he didn't make too much noise and he found himself just sitting on the edge, thinking about what he was about to do, what he could do. Shadows was a monster of a man, he was giant in every way... every way. Of course he was also very attractive and maybe if it were in different circumstances.. well no, no he wouldn't even do anything then since he wasn't gay.

  
  


Matt laid down on the bunk, his hands moving to his face as he tried to fall think of what he was going to do, maybe he would get on his good side. Yeah.. that might make things a little easier on himself. After he came to that idea, he got out of his bunk then climbed up on top where Shadows was sleeping, he was actually worried he'd wake up and beat the fuck out of him but he also didn't care because if he had any bruises, Shadows would more than likely get sent to solitary.

  
  


“Shadows, guess who's back” he whispered while he brought his body flush against the other males, his fingers moving to brush through the other males short hair, his heart was racing inside of his chest and he wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he just figured that he would go with it. He leaned down and brought his lips to press a few soft kisses to Shadows cheek, trailing to his ear where he stopped and pulled away since he figured whispering in a mans ear in prison would more than likely end in death. “Shadows, wake up” he mumbled, he actually took a second to appreciate how he didn't look like an asshole when he was sleeping, that and his tattoos were really cool to see up close without them moving around too much.

  
  


Shadows stirred a little when he felt Matt's fingers moving over his skin, he opened his eyes a little then smiled very lightly as if he were dreaming, which in all honesty he did think he was dreaming. “hi” he whispered then let out a small chuckle, he brought his hand up to gently brush his fingers over Matt's cheek in a gentle way, his lips curving into one of the most gorgeous smiles that Matt had ever seen, maybe it was the dimples that got him, he had to shake it off quickly though. Shadows hand slowly fell back to his chest and before he knew it, he had drifted back to sleep.

  
  


Matt was freaked out by the fact that he wasn't freaked out by what just happened, he quickly got off of Shadows bunk and got back into his own, he didn't know what the hell had just happened and it was a little weird that he in that moment he actually saw something in Shadows, probably just because he was half asleep, that must've been it, in the morning he'd go back to being a complete asshole. Matt didn't sleep the rest of the night, he couldn't stop thinking of that smile, and it was scaring him a little.

  
  


Morning came around, the guard opened the cell doors and Matt was the first one out of the bunk. Shadows, who seemed to have no motivation for anything, sat up in his bunk then his eyes widened just the slightest bit when he saw Matt. It was almost like he was about to smile but he didn't, which was a little disappointing. “Alright Shadows, get moving” the guard ordered. He got out of his bunk and pulled his jumpsuit up all the way since it was halfway down, he brought his eyes to the smaller male who was leaving the cell before him.

  
  


“When did they bring you back?” Shadows hurried up to catch up to the smaller male.

  
  


“this morning, right before they woke you up” Matt lied, he didn't want Shadows to remember anything about that moment if he did manage to remember, that would be awkward and he didn't want him to know that he actually was kissing on him like that, it was repulsive to himself now that he thought about it.. sort of, well.. not really, but he was ashamed of himself.

  
  


They walked towards the cafeteria where they got their food and looked for a place to sit down, Shadows was basically glued to Matt and he was actually shocked he hadn't made a threat on his life yet. It was actually like he was kissing his ass. “That was actually a short time to be in there for picking a fight” Shadows stated as he sat down across from Matt.

  
  


Matt looked up at his cellmate with a plain look on his face, for some reason he wasn't actually afraid of what Shadows would do to him if he smarted off. “Well maybe that's because I haven't been an asshole my entire stay” he said, which actually made Shadows look up from his plate with an almost shocked expression.

  
  


Before he was even able to say anything to that, Zacky and Johnny sat down in their usual places but this time accompanied by Shadows friend Brian. “You must be the new fuck buddy- err.. cellmate, that I've heard about” Brian said then held his hand out across the table for Matt “I'm Brian, people call me Syn but you can call me sir” he snorted out a laugh then shook his head while also shaking Matt's hand “I'm kidding, you can call me whatever the fuck you want”

  
  


Matt actually got a chuckle out of that since he actually expected him to be an asshole too, since he looked like he might be one “I'm Matt, I'm not sure if he told you or not” he mumbled then went back to eating his food.

  
  


Shadows tore his eyes away from Matt to focus on eating his food since he hadn't really eaten all that much over the week, he wasn't sure why he hadn't been hungry. So he finished up his food then went to put his plate up along with the other two who had finished theirs, leaving Brian and Matt at the table alone. “So you know, he hasn't always been this way” Brian told him while he stared up at Matt.

  
  


“I don't care what he used to be like, I'm not very well dealing with his past self now am I?” he asked while he finished up his food, he stood up after that and started to walk over to the area where he would put his plate up.

  
  


Brian quickly followed him and shrugged his shoulders “I know but, I don't know.. I just thought maybe if you wouldn't treat him like a total monster that he could go back to being the Matt I know, it's worth a shot, I mean you could fake it.” he said as he sat his plate into the large sink as Matt did.

  
  


“Matt?” his brow shot up slightly.

  
  


“Yeah, his name is Matt too, Matt Sanders, he just goes by his nickname” Brian chuckled a little looked over at Shadows when he started to come towards them “but think about it huh? I know you don't want anything to do with him but if you fake it for a little while, it won't be that bad” he said.

  
  


Matt looked at Shadows while he walked up then looked at Brian before giving him a shrug and sort of rolling his eyes. “What's going on here?” Shadows asked, his eyes moving over to Brian for a second.

  
  


“Nothing, he was just getting to know me better” Matt said with a smirk then walked away, of course Shadows was right behind him like.. well a shadow.

  
  


“Alright, so... where are you going?” he asked while following Matt up the steps which he would be able to turn either to the cells or to the rec room. Matt thought about it for a second before looking over at the cells, his hand moving down to take a grip on Shadows before tugging him that way, which he let go of his hand once one of the guards followed them to the cells so they could get locked in. Once they were both in the cell, Shadows rose a brow a little “alright, so we're in our cells, did you miss me or something?” he smirked a little and looked around the cell for a second, he was actually a little nervous, he didn't know why though.

  
  


“Just shut up and drop the jumpsuit” Matt said while he walked over to Shadows and pushed him up against the wall, his eyes moving to lock onto the much larger mans while he tried his best not to seem too afraid by what he just did.

  
  


Shadows let out a deep chuckle and brought his hand up to unzip his jumpsuit, shoving it down until it was at his ankles “what do you have planned, Mr. Tuck?” he asked while he leaned back against the wall once Matt moved away a little.

  
  


“I was thinking I would give you a blowjob since I've been away for a little while, Mr. Sanders” Matt said with a half smirk while he got down on his knees, in all honesty he'd rather have a dick in his mouth than have his ass stretched in a forceful way.

  
  


“Mm.. I take it Syn told you that?” he said with a small scoff then brought his hand to brush his fingers through Matt's hair actually gently, which was a surprise to Matt since he figured he'd be a little rough. Then again, you shouldn't actually be an asshole to someone who's about to have your dick in his mouth.

  
  


Matt shrugged a little then brought his attention to the very large cock that was right in front of his face, his eyes moved up to Shadows while he swallowed and tried his best to work up the nerve to touch it. He brought his hand up to take a soft grip on it, giving it a few slow strokes before he leaned in and closed his eyes, his tongue slowly flicking over the tip before he just took a deep breath and took the entire tip in his mouth, and by the sound of Shadows exhaling pretty roughly he was sure he was doing something right. He continued to slowly move his hand against Shadows' shaft while he sucked on the tip, his tongue flicking over the slit several times.

  
  


“Fuck..” a small, and nearly inaudible moan fell from Shadows lips while he looked down to watch Matt, noticing his eyes were closed but he didn't care, at least he wouldn't see him staring down at him like a love sick puppy, because he wasn't in love, he didn't even like this guy.. pfft there was nothing to like about him, other than the fact that he had that perfect accent, beautiful face, how he looked nervous whenever he'd smart off, the way he would moan accidentally whenever Shadows would hit his prostate, he tried to hard to seem like he wasn't enjoying himself but he would cum nearly every time. He enjoyed the way that Matt would just lay in his arms, without moving, he liked how he could just fall asleep instantly because of the feeling of someone against him, he hated being alone and even with a lot of his cellmates before, he always felt alone and somehow Matt was able to make him feel like there was someone with him. Once he got to thinking, he tried his hardest not to focus on that since after all, this man was sucking his dick right now and he was thinking about cuddling him. “Take more into that mouth of yours” he slapped the side of Matt's mouth, he tried his hardest to seem like his normal self but that time without Matt in the cell was hell, it wasn't even about the sex but more about the company.

  
  


Matt looked up at Shadows with a small glare in his eyes, he took Shadows at least half way into his mouth since that's all he could really fit without gagging around him too much, he had to use his hand to circle around the base of his cock the rest of the way while he continued to hollow out his cheeks and bob his head pretty quickly, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He looked up to watch how Shadows would tip his head back and let out a long moan every time he would swallow around him, he couldn't help but feel like he was actually somewhat in charge. He brought his hand to stroke him completely when he pulled off the tip so that he could bring his mouth lower and suck on the loose skin of his balls, which got an immediate reaction from Shadows, a loud moan and it also made his back arch off of the wall.

  
  


“Oh fuck, f-fuck” his voice was actually hoarse from that moan, his eyes fixed down to watch Mattie as he continued sucking roughly on the skin, taking one of his balls into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the skin before he pulled of and took Shadows back as far as he could, and with Shadows being so sexually frustrated, the second that Matt swallowed around his entire cock, he found himself a moaning mess while he reached his peak and let his orgasm wash over him pretty quickly, he wasn't ashamed for that either, it had been a while since he had came.

  
  


Matt tried his very hardest not to choke and spit it all out, he swallowed quickly but had to pull away and spit some out onto the ground while he refrained from gagging, his hand moving up to his mouth to wipe away the saliva that was trailing down his chin. He looked up to see the larger man panting for breath, his head tipped back against the wall and his back arched away from the wall, it was actually very hot to see him like that. And Matt tried to ignore the fact that the entire thing gave him a boner, from the blowjob to the site of that. He was turned on and he wouldn't ever admit that. “Now that you're sated for a while, don't come into my bunk looking to fuck because I'm more than likely not going to want your dick up my ass” he said boldly and stood up on his feet, his eyes moving back to the larger man who almost went to say something “unless you want me to end up in solitary again.. wouldn't want that to happen would you?” he asked in a really cocky tone.

  
  


That exact moment was when Shadows realized that he was whipped like a little bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any typos, I wrote this on little to no sleep. If there is, point them out and I'll try and fix it. Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying so far.


	7. No Control

It had been a few days since Matt had gotten out of solitary, and he had been spending it well..

 

"Fuck, be a little more gentle" Matt gasped out when Shadows pressed him up against the wall, he brought his hand up to the back of Shadows neck and pulled him down so that he could press his lips sloppily against his while he tried his hardest to keep from getting hard from that, even though they spent most of their time making out since he had gotten out, they hadn't actually fucked, thankfully for Matt.

 

"We're in prison, Matt, there's not going to be anything gentle about this" he mumbled while he brought his hands down to the smaller males jumpsuit, unzipping it quickly which made Matt squirm around a little but Shadows brought his eyes up to Matt's for a scolding look since he was definitely horny at this point and that's something a blowjob wouldn't cure. It didn't take him too long to push down the smaller males jumpsuit completely then get his own down, he brought his hands up to lift Matt's hips up and press him up against the wall "best if you don't fight it, Mattie" he mumbled out a little.

 

Matt made a pained face and he hadn't even been penetrated yet, he brought his arms around Shadows neck so that he could at least be a little more comfortable "just shut up and get it over with" he growled out, he had been getting more ballsy and it was actually a little shocking to Shadows but he sort of liked the fact that he would mouth off now and again, even though he knew that he'd have to put him in line. Matt closed his eyes when he felt the larger mans cock pressing up against his hole, his eyes shot open before he brought his hands to his chest and shoved him back which he had to catch himself "what the fuck, you're _not_ going in dry" he said quickly.

 

"I think I can go in any way that I want to, but if you're going to be a little bitch about it then fine" he scoffed then grabbed Matt's arm so he could jerk him over to the bunk where he pushed him on the bunk, making sure he didn't hit his head of course but he got on top of him before he could get off "you know what, just for that I'm not using any spit at all" he mumbled out and brought his hands up to Matt's wrists to pin them up above him.

 

"Shadows, get the fuck off! I'll get put back in solitary and leave you without anything to fuck" Matt spat out while he tried his hardest to get out of Shadows grip, which was way too tight. A small whimper fell his lips when he saw that look in Shadows eyes, the look in his eyes that made him actually want to kill him that one time. "Matt please" he said in a really soft tone, his eyes actually pooling up a little.

 

"Don't fucking call me that" Shadows brought one of his hands down to force Matt's legs open while he moved between them, he paused for a second then brought his hand up to his mouth so that he could take a little of his saliva and spread it over his tip, he could feel Matt's hands relax more in his grip since he had actually decided to go with the spit. Even though it would still be painful.

 

Matt closed his eyes when he felt the bigger man pressing up against him, his lips gaping open when he felt him stretching around Shadows which was a lot to stretch, he tried to move his hands down but they were still being held down. He wanted to move his arms a little, it felt a lot more forced this way, either way it was forced, but it was a little less uncomfortable when he could touch. He let out a sharp whine when he felt the larger man pull back only to shift his hips so that his cock would slam back all the way inside of him, repeatedly, each time a little harder and quicker. He tried his hardest to keep quiet but he couldn't help but let out a few squeaks and actual cries, not sobs but more pained noises than anything. "fuck" he whimpered out, his legs boldly moving down to wrap around Shadows waist so that he could pull him forward with each time, hoping this would make Shadows quicken the process up and just fucking finish already.

 

The only noises after a were Shadows letting out several labored moans, his hips moving forward and back quickly so that he could finish sooner, the guards really didn't like 'relations' in the cells so whenever they would hear anyone they would try and break it up, even though a majority of the time they got away with it. He brought his hand down to take a soft grip on Matt's cock, giving it a few quick strokes which was all it actually took to get him to start moaning, earning a cocky smirk from Shadows since he knew that deep down he was enjoying himself. That and he was hard, you really wouldn't be hard if you didn't want that. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum" Shadows choked out between a few moans, his cock angling just right so it would hit up against Matt's prostate, that alone was enough to make Matt cum right then and there but Shadows hand added to that made him let out a loud whine of a moan as he shot his pent up load all over his own stomach, the sight of that made Shadows cock twitch even more inside of the smaller male, his lips gaped open as he slammed his hips forward a couple more times and finally stilled over top of him, like always, his cock releasing the thick substance into Matt.

 

"I hate you" Matt whispered out breathlessly, even though he was still moaning a little from the feeling of his release. His hands shaking once Shadows let go of them, he brought his hand up to cover his face before he felt the bed shift and the sudden emptiness, his body was actually shaking a little.

 

Shadows got off of the bunk and grabbed his jumpsuit so that he could pull it on, his eyes moving over to Matt who was turning over onto his side. He frowned then focused on zipping up his own jumpsuit "good thing I don't give a fuck if you like me or not" he said then walked over to his bunk and pulled himself up on top of it, his eyes moving up to the ceiling. He had never really cared if someone did or not, but with Matt it was different. He didn't like the fact that he did the things he did, but he had been doing them for so long he had a hard time breaking the habit.

 

Matt brushed his hand over his cheek to wipe away a few tears that had actually fallen, not because his feelings were hurt or anything but because it stung like a bitch afterwards, he wasn't used to the concept of anal yet and he didn't want to get used to it. He got off of his bunk and grabbed his jumpsuit, pulling it on quickly before he got back in his bunk, he wasn't sure what to do after that. Normally Shadows would stay and fall asleep in his bunk and he would eventually fall asleep. He looked down at his own hands which were still healing from how he cut it by trying to sharpen the spoon.

 

Shadows on the other hand was letting too many thoughts run through his head, he was getting angry. fast. and he was trying his hardest not to get out of that bunk and do something about it, like always, he always fucked things up and he didn't want to fuck up this one. He hated the thought of being alone, he hated the thought of being without Matt in all honesty, he might not like him but he was the best cellmate he'd ever had and he didn't want to end up with another shitty cellmate later on. He let out a noise that sort of sounded like a growl and a groan together before he got off of the bunk and got into the bottom bunk, his hand gripping onto Matt's arm pretty tightly so he could turn him over and move behind him "I don't give a fuck if you hate me or not, you're going to let me spoon you. If you have an issue with that, I'll beat the fuck out of you" he mumbled out.

 

Matt actually smiled at that, even though there was nothing gentle about the way that he went about it but the fact that he didn't want to sleep alone was actually kinda sweet. He brought his hand over Shadows arm, he didn't say anything though. He just laid there and let the larger man hold him close. It was nice. despite all current situations.

 

Hours passed. Matt fell asleep about an hour after Shadows did, but it was breakfast time, they went to the cafeteria and did the usual routine then the guards rounded up the prisoners for shower rounds, where they would take a few prisoners at a time and put them in the showers.

 

Matt hated showering, most of the time he was with Zacky, Brian and Johnny if not Shadows too, he didn't really worry about anyone doing anything there since he had people looking out for him but this time he didn't know anyone in there, they were all pretty big guys, not half as big as Shadows though.. in any way. "Keep it clean boys" the guard said as he stood in the doorway so that he could keep an eye on them.

 

Matt was actually nervous, a lot of them knew that too. He tried to focus more on washing himself off, his eyes never left his own body even when a few other got closer to him, he didn't want any conflict with anyone.

 

Shadows was outside waiting for the next round to go when he looked back at the other three that normally were in the showers with Matt, he looked around for him but he didn't see him so he was a little worried about that, he didn't like him being anywhere that he couldn't keep an eye on him.

 

"I heard Shadows claimed you as his bitch, but.. I don't see him here today" one of the guys said to Matt, he got extremely close from behind and Matt didn't even want to turn around or talk to him at all so he shirked forward and ignored him as best as he could "hey, bitch I'm talking to you" the guy grabbed onto Matt's arm and jerked him back so he had to look at him.

 

"Get the fuck away from me, if you know that Shadows has made me his bitch then you know not to fuck with me, get the fuck off" he snapped at the man and shoved him back which only made his buddy grab onto his arm, he tried his best to get out of his grip then before he knew it the other guy had his other arm.

 

"lift him up, I'm going to destroy this little twinks ass" the man said.

 

Matt's heart sunk in his chest, his eyes moved around to see no one was going to help. He looked over at the doorway to the guard who wasn't paying attention until he let out a loud groan, sort of a whine, the guard looked over at him and quickly stood up straight, grabbing his baton "Hey, leave him alone" the guard said in a high tone.

 

That caught Shadows attention, he looked into the door when he saw the guard entering the room, alone, which was dangerous in the first place then when Shadows saw it was Matt he immediately moved into the door before it could shut. "Hey!" he shouted which the guys instantly knew they were fucked since they let Matt go and he went over to the corner out of the way. Shadows grabbed onto the one guy that was in front of him, he brought his fist up and repeatedly punched the man in the face without any hesitation, he wasn't even about to stop until the guard ran over to the door and called the other ones in "If you ever fucking touch him again, I will rip your fucking head off so fucking fast, do you hear me?!" he shouted and looked up at the other men who quickly got the fuck away from him. He looked back down at the bloody mess of man that was on the ground in front of him, all it took was one more punch to end his life, Shadows knew this, he knew that he would be thrown into solitary for a long time for that too, he nearly hit him again but he looked up at Matt and by the time he would've been able to hit the guy again, the guards had already grabbed both of his arms and lifted him up off of the ground.

 

"Can't keep your fists to yourself, can you Shadows?" the guard said while they struggled to get his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

 

He let out a growl and looked at the rest of the guys in the room "If anyone touches him, I swear to god—" his voice actually cracked, it was as if he were about to cry but he quickly regained whatever anger he had in his tone "Mattie will tell me, you touch him and I don't care how long I've been gone, if anything, _anything_ happens to him, I will kill every single one of you motherfuckers! do you hear me?!" he shouted out which by the time he had gotten the last part out they already had dragged him out of the room, where the other three were still waiting to shower or see what the fuck had happened "Syn, you take care of him! you fucking hear me? you two fuck heads too, don't let him get hurt" he shouted out before he was also dragged out of that room as well.

 

It wasn't more than a few minutes until the medical guard came in and went into the showers, the other three were getting a little worried now but they made the other prisoners get out of the showers after they rinsed off so that they could get the guy out of there without any further obstruction. When Brian saw Matt, he walked over there and pulled him aside out of the way "what happened? are you alright?" he asked.

 

Matt, still being shook up, let out a shaky breath "this guy tried to.. do things and Shadows came in there, he almost killed the guy man... I mean, fuck" he brought his hands up to cover his face, he didn't want to cry in front of anyone but he couldn't help it, he was feeling so many things at that point he couldn't even help it. Brian brought his arm around him as best as he could without actually touching him gayly since he didn't want to seem like a pervert, he waited until Matt brought his head up before he let go of him.

 

"It's alright man, it's alright" he gave his back a small rub before he pulled him over to the other two who were waiting to find out what happened and Brian just made an awkward face and shook his head so they wouldn't say anything.

 

The guard came back in a few minutes later to clear out the others and send the others into the showers which he had to break up the four of them just standing there "You three, in the showers, Tuck.. are you alright?" he asked, he waited until the other three went into the showers before he brought his attention to Matt "you want to go back to the cell?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I just.. yeah, take me back" Matt said with a shaky tone, he wasn't so shook up about the fact that he almost got raped by that guy but more the fact that Shadows came through and actually protected him, he was more shocked about that. This whole time he was hoping that Shadows would beat him up or do something to get put into solitary but he never wanted it to be like that, he wanted to be around him more than ever now since he knew that he was safe with him, sure he might've had to deal with his dick up his ass sometimes but he knew he was safe.

 

The guard had taken Matt back to the cell, where he instantly laid down and tried not to think too much, he was failing at that which actually made him just want to sob into the pillow like a little girl, he knew that Shadows was protecting him, and that he risked being thrown into solitary for that long to just save his ass when he didn't have to. He knew the entire time that Shadows was in solitary he'd either be afraid for his life or just feel lonely, either way he didn't want that. And after a while all he could think of was how amazing Shadows looked hunched over the guy on the floor with blood on his hands, naked and glistening with what water did manage to fall on him, like a greek god. "fuck, what the fuck?" he groaned out and brought his hands up to his face to cover it, that's the only thing that he could focus on, was that was all his.. well, in prison, and even though he didn't really like _that_ he still thought it was pretty great. His own personal hero.


	8. So Far Away

A couple weeks passed, it was quiet in the cell. Matt was beginning to think that he wasn't going to see Shadows again, there was a lot that Shadows had did that got him sent to solitary in the past and maybe that was the last straw.

 

The guard opened the cell door, it was a little after lunch and recreational time. "Alright, Tuck. I hope you weren't too lonely" the guard said.

 

Matt got up from his cell to look over at the door, his heart was pounding in his chest and he nearly seemed excited to see Shadows walk back in but.. that wasn't his cellmate, it was someone else, someone smaller than Matt so he wasn't worried. He got up off of the bunk and walked over to the door "so... Shadows isn't coming back?" he asked the guard who was locking up the door.

 

"Shadows.. well, no not for a while. They don't know when he'll be out but they'll probably send him up to the upper level since he's a little more dangerous than the guards want to deal with down here, sorry kid. But at least your free from him" he said, the last part lingered a little which seemed to ring through his head for a little while.

 

"Yeah, that's great" he said before walking away from the door to get up on the top bunk. **Shadows bunk**. He tried his best not to let that get to him, there was something about the fact that Shadows wouldn't be coming back, partially relieved but he'd never be able to tell him thank you, he'd probably never see him again. After all, the sentences were only so long and the solitary time could be years. He didn't want to talk to the other guy, he didn't even want to know his name. So he didn't talk, he just rolled over onto his side and looked at the wall, his brows furrowed a little when he saw a few of the markings on the wall, must've been Shadows, they were all crossed out other than two notches. He wasn't sure what they were for, but then again it could've been anything from anyone.

 

"Tuck, huh? what's your first name? u-unless that is your first name" the guy in the bottom bunk said a little hesitantly.

 

Matt scoffed a little then turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling "just Tuck, that's all you need to know" he mumbled out. His eyes moved over the ceiling, just letting his mind wander to what could be going on with Shadows right now, he wasn't even worried about himself at this point, he didn't care really. He thought about... as stupid as it was.. not being able to be held by him again, that actually got to him.

 

Shadows on the other hand was in solitary, pacing back and forth, he hadn't slept in the days that he had been in there. He couldn't stop thinking about that moment, wanting to rip that mans head off with his bare hands, the look on Matt's face when he walked in. It made his heart race and his blood pump faster than he thought it could, he wanted to be there with Matt right now, he wanted to be back in his cell. He let out a loud shout and punched the wall, he barely felt any of the pain from it since his emotions were all fucked up. He had no idea what he was feeling, it was more than anger, it was more than jealousy.. he actually felt like his heart was breaking. He didn't want to deal with it, but he couldn't get away from it. It was driving him insane.

* * *

 

 

It was a horrible time, it felt like forever, then again.. it was forever. Months passed, it was nearing a year since Matt had gotten put in there and he knew that his time would be up. He was afraid to go back, he was afraid that he'd end up back in there. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

 

"Guess who's getting out tomorrow?" Zacky said with a loud chuckle when he sat down, he brought his hand down to grip onto Johnny's who was sitting right beside him.

 

Matt looked up at them both then at Brian who let out a small snicker, his brow shot up when he looked back at Zacky "you're getting out?" he asked while he picked at his food, he had gotten used to being alone over the months so that meant his appetite was back.

 

"I wish, but no.. Johnny's finally getting out of here, which is great because I only have a few months and I'll be out with him" Zacky said with a dorky smile, him and Johnny had been 'together' for a few months, they actually fought about it for a while, they wanted so badly not to fall for each other but they did. It was sort of a cheesy story from their side and they ended up falling for each other in a big way, they were nearly inseparable.

 

"Guys, that's great wh—" Matt stopped when he felt a chill in the air, he heard the doors open from the other side of the cafeteria where he looked back over his shoulder. There were several guys who came in through the doors by being escorted with the guards, his eyes widened and his heart sunk when he saw the larger man in the group, they were all pretty big but that one stuck out, that was ~~his man~~ Shadows. He had gotten even more buff, if possible, he had a small amount of facial hair which made him seem even more rugged, he had a scowl on his face as he walked with the others, like something you'd see in a tough biker gang. He gulped when he saw him look over their way but he turned his head down, he didn't want to be seen really. It had been months, there's no way that he would want to bring up that stuff again. 

"Whoa" Brian said before he stood up and walked over to the other table across the cafeteria where Shadows was, he didn't stay very long since the group he was with was really unfriendly but he got a few good words in and a bro hug out of it. Once he returned, Matt looked up at him with his big curious eyes "that was Shadows" he said then cocked his head over in the other direction.

 

Matt let out a scoff then kicked Brian under the table "no fucking shit, Syn. What did he say?" he asked while he looked over at the table that Shadows was at, he frowned a little when he noticed he was just eating and wasn't looking over at him, maybe it was one sided, he probably found some other fuck buddy. After all.. that's what he was.

 

"He got out of solitary about a month ago, they put him up in the other cell block and they're running out of room up there so they sent them down here for lunch, they'll probably end up keeping a few of them in the cells down here, take the ones without cellmates and put them together then put the 'higher level' ones together" he rolled his eyes then went back to eating.

 

Matt lost his appetite, he felt everything rush back into him that he had felt that day, he dropped his fork and scooted his plate away from himself before he looked down at the cup of coffee that he had, his eyes just focusing on that, trying his hardest not to look over at Shadows again. "Well at least I don't have to worry about him" he said with a small sigh, he stood up and took his tray into the small area where they normally did. Shadows saw that as his chance to get up and take his tray in, he was right behind Matt and he didn't even realize it until he felt something hit against his back, his head tilted back a little then he realized the larger man was pressed up against his back, making it look like he was setting his plate in the sink. "I haven't heard anything about you in a while" he said with a shaky tone, he tried not to have that tone but he couldn't help it.

 

Shadows sat his plate down then brought his hand to Matt's arm, his back still facing him though, he closed his eyes at the brief contact before Matt shirked away and moved away from him. "They didn't touch you did they?" he asked in a nearly choked out tone himself, he looked over at Matt who turned around.

 

He shook his head then shrugged his shoulders "No, they haven't. But that's not because of you, they tried, boy did they try.. but I didn't have anyone to protect me, I had to protect myself, Matt, I had—" he stopped and shook his head, his attention moving over to the table that he Shadows was sitting at before "how about you just fuck off and go back to your little group over there, I've got more important shit to take care of" he said before he walked off boldly.

 

Shadows let out a small chuckle then looked back at the table when Matt went back, his brows furrowed a little when he saw the other person, a new person, he didn't know that one and he didn't like the looks of him. He tried to brush that off since Matt seemed glued to him, he was actually getting a little anxiety from the amount of time that he had to overthink in that minute. He walked back over to his table where he remained with the other guys until the guards came back to take them all either to their sells or the rec room. Of course he went to the rec room.

 

Matt knew he was there, he wanted so badly to just ignore him and go back to the cell but his cellmate Jamie wanted to go to the rec room, and even though Jamie was very attractive he never did a thing to him or with him, he was more his body guard since he figured more people need to be protected without a hidden cost. He followed him to the rec room where he lingered near the wall since he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he didn't see Shadows though which was odd.. and disappointing but he didn't care, psh, why would he? he shouldn't, so he didn't. He let out a small sigh once he realized that Shadows was nowhere in sight but the second he turned around he slammed face first into the larger mans chest and looked up at him with wide eyes, those wide eyes that Shadows missed looking up at him, it even made him crack a slight smile but it faded pretty quickly when Matt pulled away and tried to walk over to Jamie.

 

"Matt, wait" Shadows took his hand, it wasn't one of his tight grips or violent ones that he would normally have given but it was gentle, Matt could've easily slipped through his fingers but he stopped, he looked back at him with those beautiful eyes, it nearly made Shadows melt right then and there but he needed to stop acting like a love stuck puppy and just man up but he couldn't, he wanted so badly to just break down right then and there and confess his gay love to Matt but he couldn't. Why the fuck couldn't he? was it so hard?

 

"What? what could you possibly want from me now?" Matt asked in a salty tone. Shadows swallowed his pride then jerked Matt forward quickly, he brought his hand to the smaller males cheek to pull him closer and press his lips right against his, it was like the world faded for him and he didn't even care who saw it, he didn't, he was lost in that short kiss before Matt jerked away and literally slapped him across the face with a loud sound coming from it and a bright red mark stinging behind. "If you ever fucking try and touch me again, I'll break your fucking neck" he snapped at him, there were actual tears in Matt's eyes when he said that, he turned around and walked over to Jamie to pull him by the arm "we're going back to the fucking cell" he mumbled after he passed Shadows again.

 

That's why he couldn't, and that's why he shouldn't have. Everyone in the room was staring at him as he stood there, he didn't know which hurt more.. the rejection or the slap, he looked around for a second and didn't say a word until he left the room, telling the guard to take him back to his cell since he had no reason to be there. He only wanted to be there so he could see if Matt felt the same way he did, which he did, in all denial, Matt would think about that moment for so long.

 

They both went back to their cells, both of them didn't speak the rest of the night to anyone, not even the guards. Matt couldn't stop thinking about it, he wanted so bad to hate Shadows, he couldn't though. And Shadows, he knew that he was in love, it wasn't like anything he felt before but now that that had happened, he didn't want anything to do with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, the character death this is going to literally kill /me/ so I don't know if I'm going to go through with it, I probably won't because I'm a little whiner and can't handle death. I'm 99% sure I'm not killing anyone. And the person I was going to kill was going to be Johnny in a dramatic way right before he got released, or it was going to be Brian but I can't handle sadness so it's like 99% likely there's not going to be a death, sorry for the false advertisement.


	9. Fever

"Fuck!" Matt shouted out when he felt his back slam up against the shower walls, his voice echoed pretty loudly since there was only two of them in there this time. His eyes moved over the larger mans tattooed chest, soon flicking up to lock eyes with the dark and lustful eyes of the man before him. "why can't you be more gentle, hm?"

 

"Why can't you just shut up and take my cock, huh?" Shadows asked while he brought his hands down to jerk Matt's waist up so the could bring his legs around his waist, he spit into his palm and brought it down to his already erect member, making sure it was all slicked up before he brought his hand down to keep Matt still long enough so that he could press his tip into his hole, sinking in slowly which caused Matt to moan out louder than he should've. He closed his eyes tight and brought his arms around the much larger males neck so he could keep himself up.

 

"Matt.. fuck, you feel so good" Matt moaned out Shadows name, it was the first time he called him that during sex which it wasn't violent fucking like it normally was, it was gentle, it felt so good. He let Shadows move at a slow pace, his legs wrapped tight around his waist while he moved his hips very slowly down against the other males. The only sounds filling the empty room was the sound of their heated breathing and occasional moans.

 

Shadows was moving at a slow pace, his cock was just barely grazing the smaller males prostate with each slow and gentle thrust that he was giving him, a small moan fell from his lips before they parted and his voice cracked "LIGHTS OUT!"

 

Matt's body jolted and his eyes shot open when he realized he was dreaming "fuck, oh fuck no.. no" he shook his head and brought his hands up to his face, he didn't want to be dreaming about that asshole right now, even though he had a really large boner and he couldn't get over the fact that for once he actually wanted something up his ass. He laid back down, his body covered in sweat.. more like glistening ~~like a greek god on a really hot day while he sat beside a pool and was being fed grapes by a bunch of extremely handsome servants.~~

 

"You alright up there?" Jamie's voice broke the silence in the room, other than the heavy breathing that was coming from the top bunk.

 

"Yeah, j-just a bad dream" he mumbled out, he didn't want to admit that it turned him on more than it should, it wasn't even violent fucking or even fucking, that dream made it seem like they were making love, god.. he would give anything to take it nice and slow like that, just for a night, one night. To forget everything and just let it be the two of them alone, without worrying what the other was about to do. He thought about it a lot, how he would go about things, he would feel those big arms of his and slowly trace his fingers down that muscular chest, feeling every inch of those muscles— NO what?? No! psh, what the fuck. That was extremely gay, oh god. He quickly brushed those thoughts aside and turned over onto the bunk, his eyes were wide and he wasn't going to be able to sleep after that, so he thought.

 

A few hours had passed and he eventually fell asleep, this time he wasn't even dreaming about the prison, but of course Shadows was there. He was being laid down on a king sized bed with dark burgundy satin bedspread, it was so soft and smooth. He stretched out all over the bed and let out a small chuckle while he leaned up onto his elbows "Well what are you waiting for, Mr. Sanders? don't keep me waiting" he said with a half smirk and held his hand out.

 

"I wouldn't dream of it" he took the smaller males hand and crawled up onto the bed with him where he moved over top of Matt, his hands moving down to slowly begin to unbutton the plaid shirt that Matt was wearing, once he unbuttoned it, Matt leaned up to take it off all the way and then laid back down when Shadows gently pushed on his chest. The next thing he knew, those perfectly plump lips were on his neck, the feeling of Shadows hot tongue grazing over his skin made his knees weak, not that it mattered since he was laying down anyway.

 

He brought his hand up to the back of Shadows neck as he continued to kiss down his neck then down his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel completely at peace just from all the sensations he was feeling. He closed his eyes and let Shadows take advantage of his body, letting him kiss all over him and leave dark purple marks all over his skin since he wanted to make it know that he was his, completely. His eyes opened when he felt the mans lips getting lower from his chest, his lips parting enough to allow a small moan to escape them when he felt his tongue against his skin, he was nearly at his waistline where he was tugging down his jeans slowly, his back arching up off of the bed to help out a little. Shadows brought his lips down right to his pelvis and started to press a few sloppy, wet kisses to it then he felt his hot breath on his cock, not a moment later he felt the warm feeling of the mans tongue just barely touch his cock.

 

"Up and at em!" The guard shouted, making Matt jolt awake again, his hand was down his jumpsuit and his body was drenched in sweat. He tried his hardest not to let his boner be seen so he tucked it away as best as he could before he zipped up his jump suit and got off the bunk, following Jamie to the door where the guard had opened it for them. "Why are you all wet, Tuck?" the guard asked.

 

"I just sweated throughout the night, I think I'm coming down with a fever" he mumbled. He knew it wasn't a fever.. well it was but not like that. He followed his cellmate down the hallway like usual, his eyes moved to the other side where the other inmates were all going down the other set of stairs, he saw Shadows and he instantly groan on the inside. " _He looks so fucking ~~hot I need his dick inside me now~~ — stupid, he looks stupid"_ Matt tried to control his thoughts but couldn't keep himself from staring the man down who was staring right back at him. They weren't even to the cafeteria area yet and they wouldn't stop eye fucking each other from across the room. There was a lot of lustful tension right there and they both knew that those looks meant.

 

Matt had to tear his eyes away from him when another inmate bumped into him which he quickly bumped him back with a scowl "don't push it" he mumbled which the guy held his hands up and took a step back, Matt walked down the steps completely and caught up to Jamie who was getting some food which Shadows was only a few people in front of them. He got his food and quickly walked over to the table but didn't sit down, he waited until he saw that Shadows wasn't sitting with the group he was the other day, in fact he was about to sit alone. He moved away from the table then headed over to where Shadows was standing by his table "come back to slap me again?" he asked.

 

Matt sat his food down on the table but remained standing, his eyes followed as Shadows picked at some of the food on his own plate. Both of them refused to sit down. He looked up from the food to look at Matt and they just stared at each other for a second or two before Shadows leaned down and wrapped his arms around Matt so he could pull him closer pretty quickly and smash his lips against his own. Matt, had no problem with this, in fact he was probably more into it than Shadows was. They were going at it pretty roughly, their lips were moving over each others at a quick rate while Shadows forced his tongue into Matt's mouth, only making him moan even more. Things were getting pretty intense to the point where Shadows actually slammed Matt down onto the table and by the time they would've been able to start the _heavier petting_ the guards got back in there as quickly as they could to break that up "Hey hey, no, no" the guard pulled Shadows off of Matt who was now messy with the food that was on the table, mostly being the mashed potatoes and gravy since that was the only really messy thing on the table.. err on Matt now.

 

Matt was looking up at Shadows with the most intense look while he guard pulled him away, it was so hot to see him like that, he wanted to just fuck him right then and there but he knew he couldn't. Once the other guard grabbed Matt, he made sure they were separated before talking to the other guard about what they were supposed to do in a situation like that since they never really had a situation like that. They never stopped staring at each other, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them and everything was quiet for once. Shadows was breathing pretty heavy and it was obvious they were both more than a little turned on at this point. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" Shadows mouthed to Matt, he didn't want the guards to hear it or anything but Matt knew what he said.

 

Matt looked at the guard before smirking, looking Shadows up and down "showers, later" he mouthed back, he cleared his throat when the guard turned around to look at him then took his arm in his hand.  
  


"Alright, uh.. I guess we're taking you both either back to your cells or.. if you think you can behave yourselves and keep away from each other, you can finish your breakfast" the guard said.

 

Shadows looked at the guard then back at Matt "well you probably should put me back into my cell, because that's the only thing that's going to stop me from trying to—"

 

"Okay! Cell it is" the guard shouted so he didn't have to hear the rest of that, he grabbed Shadows by the arm and pulled him away towards the other area where he would be taken back to his cell.

 

Matt on the other hand looked around and instantly felt his cheeks turning a bright red, he didn't even realize how he must've looked, he just knew he was pretty embarrassed so he didn't want to even talk to anyone at this point. "Uh yeah.. take me back to my cell, I uh.. need to take care of something" he said before looking down so that he didn't have to see the other inmates staring at him, he had no regrets though.

 

The guard shook his head and grabbed his arm so he could start to walk him back to the cell areas, mumbling beneath his breath "this is the first time I've had to pull two guys apart in the cafeteria for that, normally they're trying to kill each other" he mumbled.

 

Matt waited until the guard was gone to crack the largest smile he had in a longest time, he brought his hands up to his face and let out a small chuckle before he jumped up onto his bunk and stared at the ceiling with a big dorky smile. He wasn't even going to jerk off, he was going to wait until Shadows and him got some time together to do anything.


	10. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, a good friend of mine were talking about ship names for them, what would it be? Someone suggested Tanders, but I want to know if anyone else could come up with something. This is a very serious topic.
> 
> Also I hope you enjoy the story so far, if you stick with me through all the blood, sweaty sex and tears, you may get something cute at the end. Thank you for reading so far!

Matt could barely wait to get to the showers, he had been thinking about Shadows all night, he wanted him so bad. He just wanted to take him by the collar, push him up against the wall and force his own tongue in between those perfectly plumped lips. He leaned up to look at the cell door longingly, he laid back down for just a second and finally the guard came over to the cell door to tap on it and open it "Tuck, Mathias, showers" he said.

Matt tried not to seem desperate to get out of the bunk but he ended up fumbling to get out and quickly move over to the door where the guard was. He cleared his throat when the guard gave him a slightly odd look, he brought his hand up to the back of his neck to rub over it slowly "uh.. I haven't showered in a little while" he said then looked over at Jamie who was just now getting out of bed. The guard pulled Matt out gently then did the same to Jamie before walking down the strip like they always would. The wait was killing Matt, he swallowed thickly when the guard lead them into the changing room. He looked around once the guard left them with the other guards, his lip tucked between his teeth when he didn't see Shadows.

"Tuck, are you looking for someone?" Shadows voice came from behind him, a small chuckle leaving his lips when Matt turned around a little startled since he didn't expect him to show up behind him. He bit his lip when he saw how beautiful Matt looked, you know.. for a guy, or whatever. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and looked over at the doorway when the guys all started to walk into the showers.

"I- uh, hold on" Matt's voice cracked before he walked over to the guard who was waiting for them, the same guard that he had actually become friends with over the few months that Shadows was in solitary. "Sir.. I uh.. can I have a few words with Shadows? Alone, you don't have to worry, he won't do anything" he said in a lower tone, he looked over at Shadows then back at the guard who let out a small sigh then nodded a few times before he stepped into the showers to monitor the other inmates.

Shadows let out a soft sigh and walked over to Matt, taking his arm in his hand to pull him around so he could lean down and lock lips with him. Matt instantly melted into his hold while he returned the kiss, he was so caught up in how amazing Shadows lips felt against his he didn't even realize that Shadows was already pulling his jumpsuit down, not that he minded, he was just in a daze. He brought his hand up to tug at Shadows jumpsuit so he could start to pull it down as best as he could, not even getting it halfway down before he brought his hand down to just feel over his chest, the feeling of his skin on his hand just made it seem more intimate for some reason. 

Shadows pulled his lips away from Matt's for a second to take in a deep breath, his hand moving up to cup his cheek gently while he kept as close as he could to Matt "I missed you so fucking much, Mattie... you have no idea I just—"

Matt shook his head and brought his finger up to Shadows lips, his eyes moving up to lock onto the taller mans while a small smile formed on his lips, he didn't want to say anything really, he just wanted to enjoy the moment with him "Just.. shut up and fuck me" he mumbled.

Shadows let out a small chuckle and pulled away from Matt just a little so that he could pull Matt's jumpsuit down then tug his own down and kicked it away, he looked over at the door where the guard was standing but thankfully not looking in. "This is going to have to be quick" he said while he brought his hands down to Matt's waist to lift him up, he instantly wrapped his arms around Shadows

“I don't care, I just want you inside of me right now” Matt said while he brought his legs up to wrap around Shadows waist, his hands moving up to take both of his cheeks in his hands so he could press a long kiss to his lips. Shadows tried his hardest not to break the kiss but he had to so that he could spit into his palm then brought his saliva coated hand so that he could coat his cock in it. He brought his now extremely hard member up to the smaller mans hole, his eyes moving back to Matt's face while he slowly pressed himself into him. “o-oh fuck, M-Matthew” Matt breathed out while he brought his hand down to Shadows shoulder so that he could give it a gentle squeeze as the man slowly pushed his hips all the way inside of him, only to pull out and slam back in, making him let out a shaky whine of a noise.

“You can take it, I know you can” Shadows said in a raspy tone, his hand keeping the smaller male up against the wall while he began to move his hips at a quick pace, wanting to get off as best as he could since he didn't want to be caught. He let out a few quiet moans while he stared into Matt's eyes, his hips angling up just a bit so his cock would brush up against Matt's prostate, making a few choked out moans all from his lips.

“you've never been gentle so why are you holding back now, huh? I want you to hurry this up so I can shower and get the fuck away from you” Matt said while moaning throughout the entire sentence, his legs only tightening around his waist while he ground his hips down several times, a few high pitched moans falling from his lips when he felt the other mans very large cock hitting against his prostate, the thrusts that Shadows was making was only getting harder and faster which was making his back hit up against the wall. “oh fuck, please.. right there, right fucking there” he groaned out while he moved his hand slowly down from Shadows shoulder so he could take a grip on his own throbbing cock, giving it several quick strokes while his mouth hung open so that he could gasp in a breath every so often.

Shadows was moving his hips at a fast pace, making sure that he would hit up against Matt's prostate which should have him cumming in no time, his own cock was throbbing from the pressure building up in it. His stomach tensing up and burning as a forewarning of an orgasm that was about to hit him, he looked up at Matt's face and let out a shaky moan, he hadn't gotten off in a while, he didn't even jerk off in solitary or his cell. He brought his hand up to take a gentle grip on Matt's cock so he could help him reach his orgasm, even though it was hard because he wouldn't move his own hand. “I want you to cum, fuck.. I'm so close, I want you to cum first” he whispered out breathlessly.

The feeling of Shadows cock and rough hands against his own cock made him writhe a little against him, his body was basically shaking from how hard he was getting pounded into. His back arched up off of the wall while he moved his hips down against Shadows cock quickly, making sure that his prostate was getting constant attention before his eyes nearly rolled back in his hand as his stomach clenched one more time and he finally shot his entire pent up load all over his hand, Shadows hand and their stomachs “ah! Fuck!” he moaned out... more like screamed out.

Shadows smirk was bigger than expected, he felt his cock twitching inside of Matt one more time, his body pressed up against Matt's while he moved his hips just a few more times which was enough to get him to his orgasm, finally releasing inside of the smaller male just when the guard, the other guard, opened the door “Hey, no, both of you stop that” the man said in a stern voice but had to look away since he didn't want to see that. Shadows let out a throaty chuckle which ended up in a moan, his eyes moving up to Matt's face that was bright red. “Both of you, get in the showers!” he shouted. Shadows pulled out of Matt pretty quickly then slapped his hand against Matt's ass quickly before he walked out of the changing room and into the showers where he would wash up.

Matt on the other hand was still leaning up against the wall, his hand moving up to brush through his messy hair before the guard snapped his fingers and pointed at the showers. He quickly moved into the showers where he tried to not look like he had just been fucked up against the wall, but he failed since he was kind of limping. He walked over to the shower that was right next to Shadows, he didn't say anything though. He grabbed the soap and quickly washed up, his eyes occasionally moving over to Shadows who would look away each time he would look at him, that made him smile. He liked the fact that Shadows was looking at him.

“So, do you still want to get the fuck away from me?” Shadows asked in a quiet tone while he looked over at Matt, his eyes moving over that glistening wet body, how each muscle would move while he washed himself. He was nearly weak in the knees, probably because of the orgasm.. yeah, probably.

Matt let out a small chuckle then looked back at Shadows with a half smirk “why? Do you care or something?” he asked while he brought his attention up to the small shelf so that he could set the soap on it, his hands moving over his body so he could rinse off. He brought his hands up to his hair where he washed it out thoroughly while he waited for his answer.

“Well... yeah I kind of do, I mean.. you're my prison wife, aren't you? I'm watching out for you when I can, I'm the only one fucking you.. and if I'm not, I'm the only one with a big dick fucking you because damn... you are tight” he said with a small chuckle then shut off the water so he could walk over to get a towel.

“Prison wife? I better get a ring” Matt chuckled while he followed Shadows over to the towels, almost wrapping a towel around himself but he stopped when Shadows took one and wrapped it around him, making it to where he could pull him closer by it with a half smirk. He leaned down, despite others watching, pressing his lips against Matt's while he just kept him as close as he could. Only breaking away from the kiss about an inch so he could speak “I don't know when the next time we'll be alone is going to be, but... I just want to kiss you or as long as I can, as lame as that is” he mumbled out then pressed his lips back to the smaller males, his hand moving away from the towel to rest on his cheek so he could keep him there.

It was only a few seconds before the guard broke it up by tapping on the bench next to them with the baton “alright boys, knock that shit off. Let's get back to the cells” he said before walking over to the changing room where he waited for Matt to get dressed, along with Jamie who was dressed before him. “Tuck, you're going to get yourself in trouble with that boy” he said while he lead the boys out of the changing room so he could walk them back to their cells.

“I'm in prison, I'm already in trouble” Matt chuckled but stopped when he realized the guard wasn't in the mood for him being a smartass. It didn't take them more than a few minutes to get back into the cell where they were locked up again, he felt somewhat sated with himself at this point, probably because he finally got off and the guy he was so smitten over just happened to have been a little smitten with him too.

Shadows got back to his cell and got up on the bunk, a big grin on his face while he thought about Matt, just him in general, not even the sex. He just smiled like a big dork because he was just happy because he was able to take him and kiss him like that, without being slapped, he knew Matt was into him too and as far as he kept himself out of trouble there wouldn't be an issue with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for any typos and/or mistakes I made, again I have been writing while I'm barely awake.


	11. Last To Know

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole incident in the shower changing room. Matt hadn't seen Shadows very often since then, he ate lunch with him twice and since then he hadn't been able to see him. They were trying to regulate the prisoners out and situate them permanently since the upper block was becoming more full which was really bad since the upper block was mainly where they sent murderers.

Matt was in his bunk, they had just been locked back up and Jamie was doing whatever, Matt really didn't care because all he wanted to do was sleep. He was a pouting mess whenever he couldn't even look at Shadows, they weren't even together.. he was probably just a meaningless fuck but he still couldn't help it. He wanted to look at that beautiful man all the time.

He rested his head down once he covered himself up, his hand moving up to grip onto the pillow and adjust it correctly before he let out a small yawn and eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep. He drifted off into one of his famous dreams, but this time they weren't in prison, they were in a really nicely decorated room. It was dark, light enough to see a few things but dark nonetheless. He was in Shadows arms, he carried him into the room that was lit with a few candles, which made it seem really romantic. "Matthew, this is beautiful" Matt said while he looked at the gorgeous man who was holding him.

"Anything for you, baby" Shadows said while he pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek gently, it made his cheeks tint a light shade of pink while he brought his hand to cup Shadows cheek and pull his head back so he could press his lips against his, those soft lips, they felt amazing. He had the lightest bit of facial hair which tickled beneath his hand, he thought it was a nice feeling though. He brought his attention to the rose peddle covered bed where he was soon placed on, his eyes quickly shifting up to look at the much larger male that was moving onto the bed with him. "I wouldn't want to ruin our honeymoon or anything" Shadows mumbled out then leaned in to press several short kisses to Matt's lips then leaned over to the stand beside the bed.

Matt's heart skipped when he heard that, he looked down at his hand then smiled when he saw the ring on his finger. He never thought about himself as the type of person to settle down or anything but then again... he didn't think of himself as the type of actually be gay. He brought his hand up to brush through his locks which when he did that, he noticed it felt a lot longer like before he had went to prison. He smiled when he looked into the mirror where he saw his hair was a good length, sort of two toned like he had it a while back.

His attention turned back to Shadows who turned back with a smile, holding a foil packet and a bottle of lube in his hand “I was thinking that we would consummate our marriage, with a little romantic music, candle light, rose peddles and gentle penetration” he mumbled then set the items down on the bed beside Matt before he leaned in and pressed his lips to his just a few times before he got up to turn on the radio, turning back so he could look down at his husband who was leaned up on his elbows. He looked beautiful. “well what are you waiting for? Get undressed” Shadows chuckled and began to unbutton his own shirt, pulling it off slowly before dropping it down to the floor. The candle light made his muscles seem more defined, it was glorious. 

Matt's eyes remained glued on his husband before cleared his throat and tried his hardest not to blush “well... I was waiting for my husband to undress me, I thought he might want to undress his husband” he said with a small chuckle, his eyes moving down to watch Shadows unbutton his own dark black dress pants, letting them fall down to his ankles where he kicked them off and pushed down his briefs. The candles flickered a little which it seemed like all that was fading, he was waking up. He didn't want to wake up, he focused his mind on that beautiful dream.

“Matt, you sort of spaced out” Shadows voice snapped him back, he looked back at the beautifully naked man that was in front of him. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Matt so he could start to unbutton his shirt. “I love you, you know that right?” he asked while he tugged the shirt off gently.

Matt bit his lip when he heard that, his heart would still pound like crazy whenever he heard him say that, it felt amazing. “I know, and I love you” he whispered as he brought his hand up to brush over the larger males shoulder, his fingers brushing over his tattooed skin before he gave his muscly arm a squeeze “you're so sexy, baby... how did I get so lucky?” he asked while he watched as Shadows moved his hands down to the front of his pants so that he could unbuckle them.

“Tuck! Wake up, visiting hours and someone finally came for you” the guard shouted through the cell door.

“Fuck!” Matt shouted and sat up, he hated the fact that he woke up because of that stupid security guard. He got up off of the bunk then brought his hand up to his eyes to give them a slight rub as he waited for the guard to open up the cell door, he stepped out afterwards. “who's visiting me?” he asked the guard, he hadn't gotten any visitors the entire time that he was there.

“Some girl wanting to talk to you about something” the guard said while he lead Matt down the hall, he hadn't been down that way before but it was kind of a peaceful place, it gave off a better vibe then most of the place. “Just sit down and talk through the phone” he lead Matt to one of the booths which was empty on the other side.

Matt sat down and took the phone from the wall so he could hold it up to his ear when someone sat down, his eyes widened when he realized who it was “Charly? Oh my god, what are you doing here?” he asked in a little shock.

The girl on the other side let out an awkward chuckle then bit down on her lip “Well Matt, it's been.. a long time, and I know we haven't talked since you got in trouble but I thought I should tell you something before it was too late” she told him.

“Yeah it's been a long time, it's been a fucking year, Charly. You never called, you never visited, you left without a word and I just assumed that we're done?” Matt spat while he looked around for a second before calming his tone down a little “I really hope you aren't here to try and 'fix' things with me, because when I get out of here I'm not going to want a damn thing t—”

“Matt, you have a son” she interrupted him, the tone in her voice sounded like she was nervous. “I have him with me if you want to see him, his name is Evann” she said while she looked over at her mom who was with her, holding a baby boy who was at least three months old.

“That's m-my son?” Matt asked while he watched the girl on the other side take the baby from her mother. His eyes were wide as he looked at the baby, just looking at him he knew it as his baby, not because it looked like him but because he just felt deep down.

“Yes Matt, now I know what you're thinking. I'm not after money, I'm just letting you know that you have a son so if you want to be in his life then you know where to find us after you get out, if you want us to visit we will and just.. I'm sorry Matt, I really am but we weren't working out anyway and you ended up here, I was pregnant and afraid to tell you. I understand if you're angry or don't want anything to do with me but.. your son, this is your baby, Matt” she looked down away from Matt and looked down at the baby in her lap.

“Of course I want to be in his life, and whenever you can visit I would appreciate it if you would bring him by, when I get out.. I'll pay for child support, I'm not going to be a dead beat dad. I swear, I want to be there” Matt said while he looked down at the baby who was just staring at him with a small smile, he bit his lip before he brought his hand up to the glass.

Charly lifted Evann up to the glass where he put his little tiny hand against the glass and tapped at it for a few minutes. It made Matt's eyes water up a little, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. “We have to go, but I'll bring him back tomorrow? I can't make promises but I'll try and bring him by” Charly said which made him snap back from his little daze and look back up at her “goodbye Matt, we'll talk soon” she told him then looked down at Evann who was still tapping at the glass.

“Alright, uh... yeah, I mean I'll be here” he chuckled a little then swallowed back the lump in his throat before he hung up the phone since she had done that. He watched as she picked up the beautiful baby boy and carried him off to the side where he tried to watch but they were gone a few moments later. He brought his hands up to his face and let out a small squeaking noise when he processed everything that just happened, it was both excited and terrifying.

“Alright Tuck, back to the cell” the guard said while he tugged on Matt's jumpsuit. Matt stood up with the dorkiest smile on his face, this was the happiest that he had been in a long time. He nearly forgot about his infatuation with the muscly, handsome inmate who he had been fantasizing about forever. Then it popped into his head, he couldn't wait to tell Shadows about it. The only issue would be to finally be able to talk to Shadows, which hopefully they'd finally let him eat lunch on the original schedule tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter kind of sucks, but I needed to update. The next chapter will be better I hope. Thank you for reading!


	12. Domination

Matt was asleep, it had been a few days since Charly had visited and told him the news and he hadn't been able to talk to Shadows. But somehow, Shadows was in his bed on top of him, pressing several small kisses to his lips and cheek area while he tried to nudge him awake just a little “Mattie, Mattie wake up” he mumbled against the smaller males ear.

Matt's eyes opened slowly, his hand moving up to gently stroke Shadows cheek while he stared up at him with sleepy eyes “Matt, what are you doing here?... Ohh, this is one of my sexy dreams huh?” he let out a somewhat deep chuckle then brought his hand down Shadows chest slowly until he reached his crotch where he brought his hand against the outline of his form. “Are you going to rip off all my clothes and take me like an animal? Hmm?” he let out a small chuckle then looked back up at Shadows face.

“Well fuck, I mean as much as I would love to I highly doubt our roommate would like that much” Shadows let out a chuckle then leaned down to press to Matt's lips, a large smile forming on his lips which made his dimples show. He pulled away then rolled onto his side so he could watch Matt as he turned onto his side with him. “I think you need to wake up a little more” he mumbled.

“why? Why do I always need to wake up?” Matt asked while he jutted his lower lip out into a small pout then brought his hand to smooth over Shadows chest, his eyes moving up to lock eyes with those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

Shadows let out a loud chuckle then shook his head “well, Tuck... because this isn't a dream, I'm actually here in your cell. The upper block got too crowded so they stuck another bunk in here, processed me back down to this cell and now we're here. In the cell together, and I'm going to try my hardest to not get put back into solitary because that was hell” he said with a small chuckle.

Matt sat up with wide eyes and looked around “are you serious? We're going to be cellmates again?” he asked with a large smile on his face, his hand moving up to brush back his hair before he cleared his throat “holy shit, Matt I need to tell you something” he gasped then turned back to Shadows, his eyes still wide “I have a son... my girlfriend.. well ex girlfriend evidently had a baby when I was here, I mean it explains the way she acted before and then we ended up evidently breaking up but I have a son, I found out a few days ago” he said pretty quickly.

Shadows cleared his throat slightly then brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck “well... uh that's great Matt, so are you two going to like.. make it work?” he asked in a little sheepish tone, he was a little worried that he was going to say yes but it's not like they were together.

“Me and her? No, we're going to try and work out something with Evann but we're not going to get back together, I think that's probably passed since.. she didn't visit” he paused since he didn't really want to make it seem like it was Shadows that was keeping him from going back to her. Even though if he didn't have Shadows around, he would probably end up back with her out of guilt.

“Oh yeah, of course. I mean what a bitch move, I mean if my wife would've done that to me I would've been pissed” Shadows said with a small chuckle then rested his head back against the pillow.

Matt froze when he looked back at Shadows, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit him. “Wife..? uh, you're married?” he asked, his tone was a little shaky.

“Well... kinda...” he mumbled a little then leaned up on his elbows with a half smirk “what? Does that put a damper on you wanting me to rip off your clothes and take you like an animal?” he snapped his teeth playfully at Matt then gave him a wink.

Matt was becoming pretty angrier by the second, he balled his hand up in a fist then swung it so that he would hit right across Shadows face, busting his lip before he got off of the bunk “you're such a fucking asshole! You could've have told me that before?” he asked while he brought his hands up to his hair to tug at it a little, a loud groan falling from his lips “I can't fucking believe you”

Shadows brought his hand up to feel his lip, it didn't stop his smirk from showing through though. He got up off of the bunk then leaned down to tap Jamie's leg “hey kid, wake up. Tell the guard you need a shower or I'll break your hand” he mumbled out.

Jamie mumbled beneath his breath as he got up, he walked over to the door and tapped on it when the guard passed “Hey uh.. is there any way I could get a shower right now?” he asked. Which the guard allowed him to step out and then after that we're just not going to go there since we're focusing on the other two.

Shadows turned around to look at Matt “I didn't want to tell you because I figured you'd more than likely not let me fuck you, but I mean.. you shared something personal, I shared something personal. I just figured...”

“You figured that you'd just use me for sex and.. and what? You just thought you'd leave out the detail that you're fucking married? God you are such an asshole” Matt spat out while he shook his head, his anger only growing more inside of him. 

Shadows let out a chuckle then slowly flicked his tongue over his bloody lip, his eyes moving up to Matt while he slowly began to walk towards him “now come on, don't pretend that it's not hot... I mean, this guy right here is married to a girl.. and wants to fuck this.. handsome boy right in front of him.” he said while he backed Matt up against the wall with a half smirk.

“You're such a fucking dick, you know what? Fuck you” Matt spat out again then pushed Shadows back by his chest but he was back in front of him within a matter of seconds. “Back the fuck up, Shadows. I'm not playing around with you”  
“Matt... come on Matt, Mattie.. Matthew” Shadows let out a small chuckle and brought his hand up to Matt's cheek which was quickly slapped away “so angry, I bet you fuck amazing when you're angry” he mumbled out while he brought his hand down to grip onto Matt's that had swatted his own away.

“Don't touch me!” Matt tried to get out of Shadows grip but he couldn't, he looked up at the taller man who was now moving so close to him that he couldn't really move away to the sides either “Matt.. I swear to god if you try something right now I'm going to—”

Shadows let out a loud laugh that cut Matt off, his brow arching a little while he bit down on his lip then winced a little “you're going to what? You're going to take it like a bitch and you know it, but please.. by all means, fight back” he mumbled out while he pulled away from Matt and yanked him with him over to the bunk “you can either get up on the top bunk right now or I'll put you up there” he said while he snapped his fingers. 

“you really think I'm going to do anything with you? I thought you were actually a somewhat good guy, but you are just as big of an asshole as you were the first fucking day I met you.” Matt said while he jerked his hand away from Shadows grip.

Shadows let out a small chuckle then brought his hand to slap across Matt's cheek, it sent him into a slight bit of shock which was enough for Shadows to lean down and lift him over his shoulder so he could toss him up onto the top bunk where he quickly got on top of the bunk and grabbed both of Matt's hands “You want to take this back to when we first fucked? Huh? Do you want it rough?” he mumbled out with a sadistic grin on his face.

Matt definitely didn't want to admit that he was more turned on now that Shadows slapped him than he was before, he tried to move his hands away from Shadows but couldn't.. not that he was really trying.. he was enjoying how rough he was being with him. “let go of me, you fucking.. fuck” he tried his hardest to at least try to act like he wasn't enjoying himself. 

“Fucking fuck, mm that's a new one” he let out a small chuckle then brought his hand to away from one of Matt's hands so that he could unzip his own jumpsuit and tried his best to undress himself but he couldn't with one hand so he just made sure he was sitting on Matt's legs so he couldn't move from beneath him. He brought his hands up to quickly pull his jumpsuit down as best as he could.

Matt took his chance with his hands that were left unpinned. He brought his hand up to slap across Shadows face so that he could at least get payback, then there was his bold.. fucking muscly chest that he just couldn't resist touching, he reached out and placed his hand on one of his pecs then when he realized that he was basically just rubbing it, he quickly snapped back and dug his nails into Shadows skin, scratching quickly which left five distinctive scratch marks that soon bled moments later.

“Agh! Fuck!” Shadows winced then brought his hand up to grip onto Matt's throat while he leaned down to get in his face, his hand moving up to grab onto the hand that Matt had used to scratch his chest “you little fuck, you want this to be painful? Huh? You want pain?” he asked while he tightened his grip on Matt's throat, even though he knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't want to choke him out just yet since he wanted to have fun with him.

“you make this painful for me, you'll be getting out of this bunk with so many bruises, so bring it” he growled out as best as he could with the pressure on his throat, he lifted his hand up that Shadows couldn't pin down since he had a grip on his throat and clawed at Shadows arm, ripping at the skin again while he rolled his hips up just a little.

Shadows gritted his teeth even though he was enjoying the pain, he brought his hand down from Matt's neck to unzip his jumpsuit and jerk it down quickly before he got off of him enough to toss it off of the bunk. Matt had enough time to do more if he wanted to but he remained still, a large smirk formed on his lips which he wiped it off of his face when Shadows looked back down at him “oh.. you're enjoying yourself? Hmm, I guess I can work with that” he mumbled and brought his hands down to spread Matt's legs apart so that he could bring his hand up and spit into his palm, spreading it over his cock slowly before he jerked the smaller male towards him “If you weren't enjoying yourself your dick would be so soft right now” he said while he brought his cock down to Matt's hole, pushing in without any prep or warning.

Matt's mouth gaped open while he brought his hands up to Shadows shoulders, digging his nails into them while he slowly rolled his hips down with a choked out moan which he tried to cover up with a groan “fuck, I'm not enjoying myself” he mumbled while he tried to push his hips down against Shadows while he started to move. He had been wanting to feel Shadows inside of him for so long, granted he was still very pissed off that he was married. That was almost a turn off but right now he had the man he had been swooning about for months.

Shadows let out a low growl and started to buck his hips back and forth so that his cock would stretch Matt out a bit more, making sure he would hit against his prostate just a couple of times with each thrust forward but he made sure each one of his thrusts were harder than the last, his eyes locked onto Matt's while he brought his hand back to his throat and pressed down on his pipe so that he could give him a different sensation.

Matt gasped out a little, his legs wrapping around Shadows waist while he brought his hand up to grip onto his wrist, his eyes watering a little from how hard Shadows was slamming inside of him, his own cock was twitching against his skin while he moved his hips up against Shadows so that he could feel him deeper inside of him. “f-uck” he gasped out breathlessly while he watched the larger male slam his hips forward, he let out a squeak from how hard he was going. He knew that it was going to be bruised later on, he didn't care though. He gripped tighter on Shadows wrist when he felt his hand get tighter, his eyes were nearly rolling in the back of his head as he gasped for air. The feeling that was flooding through his body because of the lack of oxygen was almost overwhelming.

“Oh fuck, fuck” Shadows let out a loud moan from the feeling of Matt tightening around him, he brought his hips flat against Matt's while he tried his hardest to grind his stomach against Matt's cock so he could give him a different feeling, some sort of relief. He eventually brought his other hand down to wrap around Matt's cock and start stroking it quickly with the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

“f-fuck, Matt” Matt gasped out while he tried his hardest to hold back, his body twitching and shaking as he finally let out a sharp choked moan and shot his entire load all over his own stomach and Shadows hand, his eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to gasp out for air but to no avail. The next thing he knew was he blacked out. He wasn't sure how long he was out but he came two with the larger male spooning him, his body was sore as hell and he wasn't even sure what had happened after he blacked out. “I fucking hate you” he mumbled out and let out a small sigh, his hand moving up to feel over his neck which had a pretty big bruise on it now.

“this only motivates me to be around until you don't hate me anymore, so get some sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can get” Shadows mumbled against Matt's ear and brought his hand down to slap against Matt's as which sort of made him jump.

“One day, Shadows.. one fucking day” he mumbled out while he rested his head back against Shadows chest, his body actually relaxing now that he had the feeling of Shadows arms around him and it didn't take him long at all to fall asleep.


	13. Breaking Their Hold

“wha-” Matt mumbled out while he opened his eyes, it was completely dark other than a few of the usual lights that the guards needed to see. He looked down to see the large man between his legs, he was still completely naked from before.

“shh, you're going to wake the boy up” he said while he brought his hand up to cover Matt's mouth, his eyes moving away from Matt who was staring down at him. He brought his hand down to take Matt's soft cock in his hand, slowly trailing his tongue from the bottom of it all the way up to the top where he flicked his tongue around in circles around it.

Matt's eyes went wide when he felt that, his hips jerking a little before he took a grip on Shadows hand and pulled it away “Stop that, I don't want you to be doing this” he mumbled out then Shadows brought his hand up to stuff his fingers in Matt's mouth to quiet him. He didn't want to admit it but the feeling of his fingers in his mouth made him weak, he sucked around them slowly and moved his tongue between them before he realized what he was doing, he stopped which gained a small chuckle from Shadows.

“Are you sure about that? Because.. I think you want your cock in my mouth” Shadows said with a smirk then brought his free hand down to take Matt's cock back into his hand and lick over the tip slowly, trying to get him hard which he knew he was trying his best not to actually be turned on by that but he also knew he'd come around. He brought his lips around Matt's tip and slowly began to suck on it, his eyes moving up to the smaller male while he stared down at him. He was able to move his arms so if he really didn't want it then he could do something about it.

“Fuck.. you're such a dick, I just want to sleep” he tried to mumble around his fingers while he dropped his hand down to Shadows shoulder to give it a slight push, not even enough to make him budge and then he just laid his hand back down beside his own waist. He closed his eyes and slightly bit down on Shadows fingers.

Shadows smirked up at Matt when he felt him biting down against his fingers, if anything that would just turn him on even more. He got off on pain a majority of the time. He slowly sunk down so that Matt's cock was entirely in his mouth, he was getting hard and fast. Shadows swallowed around his length so that he could quicken the process of him getting hard since it was an insult that he didn't get hard the second his tongue touched his skin, that was a turn on to him at least.

“you're going to regret doing this” Matt mumbled around Shadows fingers then let out a small moan when he felt Shadows start to bob his head up and down, allowing his cock to nearly slip out of his mouth only to take him all the way back. Matt's back was nearly arching at this point and he was trying not to let any loud moans out, not that Shadows couldn't feel the vibrations against his fingers. He closed his eyes and bit down again on Shadows fingers until he tasted the sort of coppery taste in which he realized that he broke the skin. It made Shadows groan around his cock which sent an amazing vibration through it completely.

Shadows tried to ignore the pain shooting through his fingers, even though it was only turning him on more. Causing him to casually grind down against the mattress. His eyes flicked up to look at the other male who was breathing heavily through his nose, he knew that he was turned on by it all because he was now completely hard. He swallowed around him and started to move his head pretty quickly so that he would keep hitting the back of his throat. Matt on the other hand had another idea in his head, he brought his hand down to take a grip on Shadows wrist then hook his legs onto his shoulders, pulling him just a bit further up on the bed, only to wrap his legs around his head and keep him forced down against his cock so that he would gag around him. Of course after a second or two of struggling without his hand, Shadows pulled his bloody fingers out of Matt's mouth so that he could try and unpry his legs from around his neck as he continued to choke around his length. 

All the while, Matt let out several sharp moans, the feeling of Shadows throat contracting around his cock made it pulse and twitch in his mouth, he was so close to cumming but he knew he'd have to let the bastard breathe eventually. “Doesn't feel good to be choking does it? Hmm? Fuck... swallow, right now or I won't let you up” Matt tried to demand but he sounded more pathetic than anything since he kept moaning throughout the entire process. After Shadows obeyed and swallowed, looking up at Matt with pleading watery eyes, he rolled his hips back just a little then back forward so that he could feel his mouth around him just a little further before he found himself spilling into the other mans mouth, his back arching up off of the bed while he let out a shaky moan that was actually pretty loud. Shadows clawed at Matt's legs while he tried to swallow what he could of his cum, once Matt realized that he still had him pinned against him he quickly moved his legs aside and let Shadows breathe.

With a sharp gasp and a few pants, Shadows let out a small growl just from the feeling of being helpless like that, it didn't feel very good when the tables were turned but somehow he wasn't even that mad deep down “what the fuck... I fucking suck your dick... and you try and kill me? Who's the dick now?” he mumbled out and wiped the saliva that was dripping down from his mouth, he was still struggling to breathe but he had at least wasn't red in the face anymore.

“You're still the dick here, Shadows” Matt said to him with a half smirk then brought his hand up to brush through his own hair, his eyes wide while he looked down at the man that was still at his waistline. He was sort of afraid what he could, or would do to him after that.

Out of nowhere, Shadows let out a small laugh, not the creepy and sadistic laugh that he would usually give, but a sort of nice and dorky little laugh. He leaned up so he could be over top of Matt, just looking down at his face before cracking the biggest smile “I'm not that bad of a guy, I mean yeah.. I do a lot of dickhead things but... I know that somewhere deep.. deep down inside of you, you like me” he mumbled then leaned down to press his lips to Matt's with a somewhat loud sounding peck to his lips.

Matt let out a groan and brought his hands up to Shadows shoulders, smoothing his fingers over the skin while he let the man remain that close to him, he actually thought it was a little nice. You know, for him not really liking Shadows that much anymore. “And what if I don't?” he asked, barely getting it out before Shadows started to press a few more gentle kisses to his lips. He wasn't even entirely sure what was going on there, he just kept pecking his lips then he trailed off down his jawline. It was the sweetest thing he'd felt in a while, it was making his eyes slowly drift shut while a smile threatened to pull at his lips. Once he realized he was more than likely humming from the feeling, he cleared his throat and squeezed Shadows arm just a little “I asked you a question, could you stop?” he asked. He didn't want him to stop, fuck, that felt so amazing, but he's a dick... and a liar, he's a total asshole, but... those lips. No. No he needs to stop.

“If you don't like me then you don't like me, I mean you're probably going to end up out of here in a few months anyway, you can just march that tight little ass out of here and never look back, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?” he mumbled while he continued to place feather light kisses down Matt's jawline then moved back up until he reached his lips, locking his own with Matt's for just a moment before he pulled away “why do you think I'm doing this now, huh? I mean, I'm in prison already so when you didn't want it I just took it, I couldn't very well do that outside of prison could I?” he asked with a chuckle.

Matt rose his brow just the slightest bit while he let his hand slowly move down Shadows arm, just loving the feeling of his skin against his hand, his arms were so fucking big.. fuck, those are pythons.. well... no, the other thing is a python but still, those things are huge as hell. He snapped back into what he was trying to think to say “so if we were outside of prison you'd have wanted to fuck me?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I'd sure try, but you probably really like women don't you?” Shadows said with a small smirk, his hand moving up to brush his fingers through Matt's perfectly smooth hair, he just loved the feeling of it between his fingers, his eyes wandered over his face while a smile formed on his lips which he quickly stopped smiling and cleared his throat “I don't want to talk about this mushy 'what if' shit, I need to sleep because I have to work out tomorrow and I'm not going to want to be tired” he mumbled then turned over onto his side so he could face the wall.

Matt hated the fact that his perfect smile faded, it was a genuine one, he loved when Shadows would smile because it would make his dimples show and it was one of the most attractive things he'd seen. He figured that the topic bothered him, honestly Matt didn't want to talk about it either. So he just turned onto his side so that he could face Shadows back, slowly bringing his hand up to brush his fingers over his skin then slip his arm beneath his and around his stomach so that he could sort of tug him back against his own chest “I'm making you the little spoon tonight, now get some sleep.” he mumbled while he pressed his cheek against the larger males shoulder, pressing a kiss to it that could barely be felt.

Shadows smiled at that, he thought that was really sweet and he never had anyone actually hold him like that, or hold him by choice without him having to start it. He brought his hand down to Matt's that was resting on his stomach, slowly moving his fingers between his and lacing them together just a bit so that he was holding the back of Matt's hand. “Goodnight, Matt” he mumbled out in a nearly inaudible tone.

“Goodnight, Shadz” he mumbled before nuzzling his nose against the larger mans shoulder, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep which he did only a few minutes after Shadows did. Both of them didn't move the rest of the night, or didn't wake up for that matter like they normally would toss and turn. They slept soundly against each other.


	14. Skin

"Hm.. what.. what are you doing?" Matt's voice cracked a little when he felt his jumpsuit being pulled down.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Shadows mumbled out while he stripped the smaller male down and tossed the jumpsuit onto the floor, followed his own. He pulled Matt's nearly asleep body up a little so he was on his back rather than his side before he moved between his legs.

Matt on the other hand was barely conscious, he was too tired for that right now. He tried to move his hand up to at least stop Shadows from doing what he was about to do but it just barely tapped his shoulder and fell back onto the bed "do it later.. I can't.. i can't fight right now and I'm.." he trailed off as his head fell to the side, a small adorable little snore falling from his lips. Shadows thought that was really cute, he would love to just sit there and watch him sleep but he was ready to fuck and whether or not Matt was, he didn't care.

Shadows let out a small chuckle then pressed a long, sweet kiss to Matt's cheek then slowly whispered in his ear "I enjoy it more when you can't put up a struggle, you're my toy right now and I'm going to use you as much as I can" he bit down on his earlobe with an almost growling like sound rising in his throat before he leaned away so he could spit into his own palm and spread it over his cock. He brought it against Matt's hole where he teased himself and slowly moved his tip against it a few times before he sank inside of him pretty quickly.

Matt's mouth gaped open as he let out a pained groan and turned his head to try and force his eyes to look at Shadows, his hand moving up to grip onto his shoulder before he let out a moan "o-oh fuck, please... start moving" he mumbled out in a nearly inaudible tone. Normally he would tell him to stop or at least act like he wasn't enjoying himself, but him being tired made it a little less easy to filter what he was saying.

"Oh? you want this, huh?" Shadows let out a cocky chuckle and slammed his hips forward so that his cock would slam into Matt, making his cock brush up against his walls while he tried to move his hips enough to get him comfortable around him, or at least try and locate his prostate off the bat so he knew which angle to go from. Although he was more than halfway asleep, Matt's moans and quiet whimpers were consistent with each thrust that Shadows made, his legs were trembling around Shadows waist while he tried his best to keep quiet since his own noises were jolting him more awake than before.

Shadows thrusts got more constant as he worked his hips at a good angle and a good speed, his mouth was hanging open while he let several loud moans and growls fall from his lips, the feeling of the smaller male around him was sending several pulses of pleasure throughout his entire cock, each thrust would give him the exact stroke he needed which was quickly building up his orgasm that would happen sooner or later. He locked his eyes down on the male beneath him, his face was scrunched up while he laid there still and motionless, it was almost insulting that it wasn't waking him up any more than that but he was okay with that since he had been running him ragged the past few days. He was getting in every moment he could with Matt since he wasn't entirely sure when he would be released, or if he was going to be taken back to the upper cells.

"M-Matt, you feel so big" Mattie mumbled out through a long, loud moan which actually snapped him more awake than he was before, not that he was going to push Shadows off. More along the lines of bringing his hand up to the back of his neck and pull him down so that he could lock lips with him, his eyes falling shut again which initially made him almost fall back asleep. He wasn't even entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming, all he knew was it felt fucking amazing. He let out a small hum against the other males lips before his eyes opened a bit more, he stopped moving his lips then brought his hand down Shadows chest where he tried to push him away once he realized what was actually going on, since it wasn't a dream.

Shadows didn't budge though, he continued to move his lips over the smaller males now non moving lips, his hips jerking forward quickly. He knew he was close to cumming, his stomach was twisting and burning on the inside, in the best way possible. He let out a small grunt and finally, after a few more quick thrusts, he wound up spilling his entire load inside of Matt with a loud moan against his lips, he stopped struggling after that because he knew it was over. And the second Shadows pulled his mouth away from his, he brought his hand up to slap across Shadows face “fucking asshole, you disgust me” he growled out and pushed him away just a little so that he would slip out of him.

“you feel so big” Shadows mocked with a fake moan, his lips twisting into a large smirk while he laid down beside of Matt, his eyes rolling a little when he watched him turn onto his side so that he wasn't facing him. He brought his body over to Matt's much smaller one and wrapped his arm around him “when are you going to stop hating me?” he asked while he placed several feather light kisses to his shoulder. Those kisses in which made a few shivers shoot down his spine.

Matt couldn't help but want to smile at the feeling of Shadows body pressed up against his back, he did manage to frown when Shadows asked him that, he didn't particularly hate him... he just hated the thought that he was married, after all he was basically smitten with this man and there was no way he'd just be okay with him cheating on his wife like that, but it was prison.. it was still bad but he was going to do it either way, whether he cooperated or not. “I don't—” he cut himself off with a sigh then brought his hand up to his face to rub his eyes a little since he was either going to try and wake himself up more or eventually go back to sleep. “You're a dick, I know next to nothing about you, you could have so many kids, you could've killed so many people to be in here, I know your name and that's it” he mumbled.

Shadows cleared his throat and brought his hand up to Matt's arm, trailing his fingers over his tattooed skin slowly “I have two sons... with my wife, who is probably with someone else right now. I got thrown in here for robbing a place.. and stabbing someone, he lived, I didn't kill him” he said while he pressed a small kiss to Matt's shoulder while he continued to smooth his fingers over his skin “I don't know anything about you either, Matt” he chuckled.

“there's not much to know about me” he mumbled then brought his fingers over Shadows arm, his eyes were getting heavy while he just tried to relax against the larger male “I was born in the UK, I moved to the states a while back... I moved in with my girlfriend, Charly.. which I guess I'm not living with her anymore since we apparently broke up, since she couldn't just tell me straight forward she was done. I have a son, obviously.. his name is Evann, and.. I got thrown in here for drug possession, my life was shitty and I thought drugs would help, but they didn't” Matt yawned out, resting his head back with a small sigh. He was still very tired, they had a couple more hours before breakfast and he knew he'd eventually drift off.

“What are you going to do when you leave?” he asked in a softer tone, his fingers circling over Matt's arm slowly, trying to sooth him which he figured would probably make him fall asleep.

Matt hummed out, he was nearly asleep again but he wanted to answer Shadows question “get a job.. find a place to live, be the best father I can be” he mumbled out then turned over so that he was facing Shadows, he brought his hand up to gently trace his own fingers against the much larger males neck, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips before he brought his head down to his chest to just bury his face in it.

Shadows wrapped his arms around Matt, it would be the first time they actually slept like that.. it was more intimate than the others, they were actually holding each other, instead of just spooning. “I know you'll do a good job, get some sleep.. Mattie” he whispered then pressed a kiss to Matt's head, bringing his hands up to play with the back of his hair.


	15. Dear God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is probably the worst I think that I've written. I've had a bit of writers block but I'm planning on making the next chapter better, more detailed and a bit longer. Please be patient with me.. Also along with some changes to the story, it'll get a bit more interesting hopefully.

It had been a few weeks, Matt tried his hardest to still pretend to be mad at Shadows for everything since he didn't like the fact that he was married and didn't tell him. He knew he was falling for him and he knew that he /couldn't/ fall for him. It was just something he felt would be so wrong under the circumstances.

But that would be the least of his worries right now, because one of the guards opened up the cell door and tapped on the metal, waking both Matt and Shadows up who were spooning each other, they squinted at the light in a confused way then Matt let out a small groan "it's not time to get up is it?" he asked.

"Times up, Tuck" The guard said, which confused them both since they hadn't really thought about what that meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he looked back at Shadows while he sat up on the bed. Shadows knew what was about to happen, the second he looked at the guard again he knew that he was taking Matt out of there.

"Times up, you're a free man" the guard told him. Matt let out a loud laugh then looked back at Shadows with a large grin, he was shocked actually but then when he saw that Shadows didn't look very happy, he realized that it meant that he wouldn't be with him anymore. His heart sunk, he didn't want to deal with that at all. He looked over at the guard who spoke again "come on, let's get you out of here"

"Just.. one second, could you give me a minute?" he asked, the guard nodded and stepped out so that he could have his minute. Matt turned to look at Shadows who didn't seem too happy, but he forced a smile on his face. "I.. I don't know what to say, I'm.. I'm not saying goodbye" he said.

Shadows was silent for a second, he stared at Matt then when he felt tears threatening to form in his eyes he let out a small scoff then shook his head "Alright well if you're not then I will, Matt, it was nice having you as a fuckbuddy but you need to leave and I need to go back to bed.. so goodbye" he said pretty rudely, he felt like every word that he said was being forced out, as if he had a gun to his head. He knew that Matt meant more to him than anyone had.

"Wow, well fuck you too" Matt scoffed and got off the bed, he grabbed his jumpsuit so that he could pull it on then look back at Jamie who was asleep on the bunk. He was awake, but he was being quiet "I'll visit you, Jamie. I promise" he said with a somewhat sad smile.

Shadows looked over at Matt who glared at him before tapping on the cell door, he frowned then turned onto his side since tears were actually forming in his eyes, he didn't want to seem like he cared because that would be hard on both of them. At least Matt would move on and have people outside that would help him, he'd get to be with his son and he'd probably end up with the mom again. He'd be okay. He kept telling himself that. When the door had latched, he looked back to see if Matt was still there but he wasn't. He let out a shaky breath, he knew that he would be a mess but he couldn't very well let Jamie hear him crying so he kept it down. That's the only real time he had cried like that before, all he could think of was what if Matt wasn't going to be okay.

Matt on the other hand was walking to claim his things again, the area was so unfamiliar since he'd never been there. It was so much nicer than the rest of the prison though, once he got his things.. which were a few facial rings and studs, along with his wallet and everything else. They gave him his old clothes to change into, which he did and they gave him a few pamphlets before sending him on his way out the door. The second he got out, he took a deep breath then walked down the steps before he got right up to the end of the steps and had to stop, his stomach was so upset from the entire thing.. leaving Shadows, he knew why Shadows said the things he did so he wasn't mad. He was just worried about all the things that could happen to him, or.. if he found someone else. It wasn't too long before his mind was making him physically sick and he found himself hunched over and throwing up on the ground, he waited a few minutes until he was done to even try and move away from the prison. He didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to be back there with his boyf- old cellmate.

It was going to be hell on them both, they both knew that they were into each other but there wasn't any way that they could be together until Shadows got out and there's no telling when he'd get back.

 

Meanwhile, in the cell where Syn was locked up, they had to shift around a few cellmates and they had to throw one of them in with him. Which was sort of ironic since it was one of the people he would sit with at lunch. The guard unlocked the door and shoved Zacky into the cell with Brian, which he wasn't too happy about how he went about it. He wasn't happy about much, not shortly after Johnny got out they broke up. It was just too hard and Johnny was dead set on moving out of state until he got his life back together because his parents lived elsewhere and he had no money. "Syn, move the fuck over" Zacky grumbled to the sleeping male, he wasn't moving though.

Brian turned onto his side after Zacky nudged him with his knee, he didn't want to sleep on the top bunk so he was going to make Brian move. He finally scooted away then when he felt Zacky lay down beside him, his brows furrowed before he looked back at Zacky, a small smirk forming on his face while he let out a deep chuckle "I haven't had one of these dreams in a while, this should be fun" he grumbled out in a sleepy voice.

Zacky's brow shot up as he let out a small laugh then rolled onto his side so that he was facing Brian, his lips twisting into a small smirk as well "And.. what kind of dream would that be, Syn? 

Brian let out a small chuckle, his sleepy eyes moving over to Zacky while he brought his hand up to mess with his hair “you know.. getting a blowjob from you” he mumbled then smiled still in his sleepy daze.

Zacky thought about it for a second then shook his head, slapping Brian's hand away a moment later “no, I think this is the dream where you turn around and go back to sleep” he mumbled then to his surprise, Brian actually did what he said. He let out a small quiet laugh then laid back down, he wasn't entirely sure if he actually wanted him to blow him or not but they were just friends. There was no way that they would end up doing anything like that, after all he just got out of a relationship and he... actually didn't know what Syn's relationship status was. But either way, he wasn't about to do anything while he was asleep.

It was an odd night, he knew that he would have to adjust to everything being different and hopefully Syn wouldn't be an ass or anything to him, after all they'd been friends for a while but after spending a lot of time with friends you can get annoyed of them. They'd just have to wait and see.


	16. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright, short little smutty chapter to hopefully redeem the last chapter. I'll probably speed things along in the next one that will make it all better.

Zacky groaned out when he felt his back slam up against the wall, his eyes fell shut when he felt Syn's lips against his. It had been nearly a week since they had been cellmates and the tension had finally gotten too much for Syn to take, he had had enough of not being able to do something. His hands moved down to hastily unzip Zacky's jumpsuit before he pulled away and snapped his fingers, pointing over at the bed. "get on the bed, now" he demanded.

 

Zacky, who was used to being a bottom anyway surprisingly, obeyed his command and moved over to the bed, kicking off his jumpsuit then laying back as he watched the other male begin to undress. He was waiting with anticipation with every movement he made, his eyes watched as the other males jumpsuit fell to the ground. It was actually bigger than he thought it would be, for some reason he assumed since Syn never really bragged that it was actually not that big. But that was a pleasant surprise. "hurry it up, I don't want the guard to catch us" he said while he scooted over on the bunk so that Syn could move onto it with him.

 

Syn let out a small chuckle then brought his hand up to spit into his palm, coating his cock with it as best as he could so that it wouldn't hurt Zacky more than it had to "eager little thing, aren't you?" he said with a half smirk, truth was he was just as eager. He'd wanted Zacky since the day he laid eyes on him but he was with Johnny and that whole ugly mess. He brought his hands down to part his Zacky's legs so that he could get in between them, bringing his already erect member to the other males hole so that he could ease into him nice and slow.

 

The feeling making Zacky let out a somewhat uncomfortable groan, even though he enjoyed the feeling of the stretching. His eyes were wide, he didn't even realize it but that was just fine because Syn loved the color of his eyes. If anything he couldn't pull his eyes away from Zacky's, it was beautiful. But he wasn't about to take his time and admire his beautiful eyes when he could just be fucking him like he had originally planned the entire time. "fuck, Syn... start moving please" he moaned out once he felt Syn all the way inside of him. His back was already arching off the bed and he hadn't even began to move yet.

 

After a moment or two of adjusting, Syn started to thrust his hips at a steady pace, his hand moving down to keep Zacky from slamming up when he would eventually get to the harder pace that he knew that Zacky would eventually be begging for. Zacky is what you would call a power bottom, it was go hard or go home for him. He let out a couple of moans from the feeling of the other male around him, his cock sliding forward and back which was giving it a few good strokes between thrusts, making his body already feel close to amazing.  
  


Zacky, brought both of his hands to Syn's shoulders while he rolled his hips down against the other males, keeping a consistent pattern with each thrust that Syn would make so that he could get him as deep as he possibly could go, his legs were snaked around the other males while he continued to let out a small moans and a few whimpers, followed by a string of curse words then a few cracked pleas "fuck.. Syn, go harder.. please" he gasped out. Syn began to move his hips at a quicker pace, making sure that his hips would slam right up against Zacky's, his cock driving deep into the other male which made him hit that one sweet spot that made Zacky gasped out a moan, his legs were actually shaking a little. He knew that spot would be what would get Zacky off quick, which he tried to drive his cock against it whenever he could while he continued to move his hips in a fast and violent pace. Zacky's cock was already leaking the clear pre-cum all over his stomach, his back arching up against the bed as he let out several gasps and moans, each time that Syn would hit up against his prostate. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was cumming all over himself and the other male.

 

Syn kept his movements up, the sound of Zacky's moans were making it harder and harder not to cum just then, he let out several deep moans then brought his hand down to wrap around the other males cock so that he could give it a few strokes, trying o get him off as soon as possible so that he could relieve himself. His hand gliding at a pretty quick pace that had Zacky moaning like crazy, his hips moving still at the same frantic pace before he looked down when he felt Zacky's cock twitch in his hand. Soon, Zacky had spilled his entire pent up load all over his stomach and Syn's hand. Then shortly after, Syn moved his hips quickly and consistently so that he could catch up to his orgasm. Finally cumming inside Zacky with a deep moan, his body covered in sweat from how hard he was going. He collapsed down beside Zacky with several heavy breaths followed by a slight chuckle "Well fuck, you should've let me do that a long time ago" he said with a small laugh.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the other cell right beside them. Shadows had to listen to that entire thing, his hands were over his face and he let out a small groan "would you guys shut the fuck up please? I'm trying to get some fucking sleep!" he shouted. He had been on edge since Matt had left, he hadn't eaten much and he would rarely leave his cell unless it was to shower. He was like a heartbroken teenager, he was always in a bad mood but he knew that he would have to behave unless he wanted more time. And he didn't, he wanted to get out and friend his boyfr-... old cellmate, he hadn't visited him.. but then again why would he? he was a total ass to him. He didn't get to kiss him goodbye and he felt like a total dick, all he wanted was to hold him one last time but he knew he couldn't do that. So he would have to wait patiently until his time was up, which might be sooner than he thinks.

  
  


 


	17. Pariah

It had nearly been a few months since Matt left, Shadows had gotten back to his routine that he had before Matt had came. Everyone feared him, he was ruthless basically although he never did anything to get caught. He was going to make sure that he didn't get more time put on him, even if that meant not shanking some guy who looked at him wrong. Which in a lot of cases, he wanted to do more rather than let it go. He was an asshole to almost everyone but Jamie, Syn and Zacky. He was even a dick to them but he didn't physically harm them. Most people stayed away from him for their own safety. It was like after the month passed without a word from Matt, he had given up hope of actually being a good person. He did manage to shank a few guys when the guards were trying to settle everyone down, but no one saw him do it. They didn't die but they weren't in his face anymore.

  
  


Zacky and Syn had been fucking constantly, it was a nightly thing which they would take turns and it was highly annoying for Shadows, who went back to his sexually deprived self since he was planning on doing one thing and one thing only. He was going to wait until he was out of prison to fuck Matt Tuck. And that would be sooner than he thought, since his time was ending. "Sanders, Mathias, Haner and Baker" the guard listed off on his little clipboard "due to good behavior—" one of the guards cut him off by snickering since they were mentioning it from Shadows. "— you three are leaving on good behavior, Shadows.. err Sanders, your time is up. It's like the little gang of hooligans are finally getting out of here. All at once which is concerning for society" the guard ended that with a small chuckle then began to unlock the cell with Shadows and Jamie, watching the other guard get the other two out. It was perfect timing, sending them all out. They all had served a good amount of time.

  
  


Shadows had no idea how to react to it so he didn't say a damn word and he just followed the guy obediently, he didn't want to fuck it up. They took him down the hall that he hadn't seen before, his heart was racing and he felt so sick to his stomach. His eyes wandered over the white walls as they walked him, less than gently, down the hall. Once they got to the room, they uncuffed him and pushed him into the room where they gave him all his old things to change into. Of course his pants fit still but he had to tear his shirt up just a bit, he had gained a lot of muscles from his years in prison.

  
  


They went through the entire process, he was nervous but when they shoved him out the doors his nervousness ceased. He hadn't been out of those gates in years, it was a little scary but he knew that he would be alright.. or end up back in there, either way he was going to go find Matt. He pulled his keys out of his pocket since he did have a car, which the guy told him to go to the lot where the other guy would get him set. Which he did that, and finally got back in his car which was a pretty decent car. He got in and just laid his head back against the seat, processing all the things that went on and that he was out finally. He didn't really know where to find Matt, but he knew that he would run into him eventually since he knew which town he lived in, he didn't know the direct address though.

  
  


So he pulled out onto the road, and didn't give the prison a single glance back.

  
  


  
  


Matt had been getting his life together as much as he could, him and Charly weren't together but they would see a lot of each other because of Evann. He knew that she was more than likely falling for him again, but he still felt a certain way for someone else... whether or not he'd like to admit that.

  
  


He had gotten a job at one of the bars in town, the only place that would hire someone who was in prison in the period of time that he needed a job. It was a pretty decent job for the most part, there were some rowdy people here and there but prison taught him how to handle that. Which is one of the main reasons he was hired.

  
  


“Tuck, I need you to send these drinks over to that bunch over there” the tender told him. He was basically just an extra who would work anywhere they needed him, even if it meant repairing anything in the bar.. which was usually things that people broke in fights. Not every bar is violent, but he doesn't live in a very friendly town.

  
  


“Got it” Matt said as he walked out to the tables where the men were sitting, he set each of the drinks down on the table then walked back over to the bar where he just rested back and watched everyone, making sure there was no trouble lurking about since he'd have to break it up. He wasn't even the bouncer, but they still had him do it. “I still need to take the trash out, which I can do that on my smoke break if that's alright with you” he asked the manager.

  
  


“That'll be in about twenty minutes if you're willing to cut into your break time to take the trash out, I'd really appreciate it” the manager told him. They were actually really polite to him, the other places he had tried to work at always treated him like he was some sort of monster and he wasn't. He was in prison, yes, but that didn't mean a damn thing.

  
  


The bar was pretty crowded and it was getting a bit uncomfortable for Matt, he would just think back to all the times it was crowded in the prison and you'd look down and see someone who got shanked for looking at someone wrong. He always had flashbacks, most of them about Shadows. He could still remember the cold hard wall against his back, the feeling of Shadows kissing down his neck and shoulder... it was still extremely sensual to him. He had attempted to hook up with other guys but none of them felt the way Shadows did, so violent yet amazing, he could remember how Shadows rough hands would move smoothly over his skin, the way his plump lips would press up against his. He nearly let out a moan before his manager snapped him back from the land of daydreams.

  
  


“Matt, did you hear anything I said?” he asked him.

  
  


“I'm sorry, I was in my own head again.. what was it?” Matt asked in a sheepish tone, he didn't want to make his manager mad or anything but he wouldn't lie about listening just in case he was supposed to do anything.

  
  


“I told you to go take your smoke break now since there's going to be more people coming in soon, I'm going to need everyone in for the late night booze fest” he told him.

  
  


Matt nodded his head a couple of times then walked to the back where he grabbed his lighter and cigarettes, after that he made his way out of the bar and towards his car where he leaned up against it in the back parking lot and lit up, trying his best not to let the wind blow it out or anything, but it kept getting blown out. He cursed under his breath while he tried over and over again to light the cigarette before someone stepped up, a larger man, all he knew was here was someone blocking the wind and he could only see a shadowed figure. His heart sunk in his chest as he looked up, his eyes widened as the man lit his own lighter and held it out for Matt. “I wasn't aware that you smoked” the man said in a deeper voice.

  
  


It was Shadows. Matt's heart was racing in his chest, he dropped the cigarette and leaned up to grab onto the back of the larger males neck, smashing his lips against the larger mans as he felt his big arms wrap around his waist and pull him flush against his toned body. He felt like he was melting, the next thing he felt was his back pressing up against the car door where he submitted in letting Shadows take complete control over the kiss, with his lush lips and expert tongue moving at the perfect rate. He brought his hand up to Shadows arm, feeling over the muscles as he kissed back as best as he could, his body was covered in goosebumps from how amazing it felt to finally have his arms around him again. To get lost in the feeling. But then... everything faded, his attention snapped back to the man at the door who was calling him back in. _Fuck, it was just another fucking daydream._ Matt scolded himself for even having another one of those damn daydreams, he hated waking up from an intense dream or a daydream and knowing that it was all just in his head. Then again if he were face to face with Shadows he'd probably not want anything to do with him, it had to have been something like Stockholm Syndrome that made him feel that way towards Shadows.

 

It had to be something, but he knew that he was in prison still so he didn't have to worry about seeing him. Well, at least that's what he thought. Shadows, who was headed to his sisters house, who lived in the same town, was closer to Matt than both of them knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I AM SORRY FOR BEING AWOL. I WAS ON VACATION, SEEING BULLET AT WARPED AND I GOT TO DRINK OUT OF PADGE'S WATER BOTTLE AND HE WAVED DIRECTLY AT ME.
> 
> But my fic will be moving along, I plan on finishing this one and making a lot lot more hopefully in the future. It sucks to wait, but it would've been bad if you didn't wait. I know this chapter wasn't very good but it's going to be good again, I hope. Thank you guys for being so patient, I hope you're still reading!


	18. Seize the day

"O-oh, fuck! Matt!" Matt's voice came out as a sharp moan, that was until everything stopped. He looked up at the man on top of him, his mouth gaping open as he tried to steady his breathing "w-why'd you stop?" He asked.

"You just moaned your own name, what the fuck is that?" The larger man asked him.

 

Matt felt like a total idiot, he cleared his throat and leaned up since the man had pulled out of him. It was obvious that they probably wouldn't finish what they started "just get out, the moods fucking ruined" he mumbled as he climbed off of the bed, he walked over to the dresser where he had a bottle of whiskey sitting, he poured himself a small glass of it and took a long drink from it, only to turn around to look at the man on the bed when he heard him ask "what?" which he pointed over to the door "I said get the fuck out, I picked you out of a bar and now I'm unpicking you." He spat out briefly, he then brought his glass back up to his lips to finish it in one long drink before he walked over to grab his boxers and pull them on. Grabbing the other mans clothes as well, he picked them up and threw them at him "I'm not fucking around, get out of here"

"Whatever, fag" the man mumbled out as he got off the bed. 

Matt's anger was a lot less controlled than it used to be. He grabbed onto the mans shoulders and slammed him up against the door, his teeth were gritting as he tried his hardest not to blow up but it was a little too late. "I'm the fag? You were in there begging for anyone to touch your dick, you're a pathetic fuckboy and you'll be nothing more. You're nothing but a dick for fags like me to use" he spat out again and pushed off the guy enough to grab the door and open it just enough to throw him out, completely naked. He had his clothes but he wasn't wearing them yet.

Matt shook his head then looked over at the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the drawer, he knew that he didn't need any more because he had to drive home. He was only at a motel because he wasn't about to take scumbags to his house, because then they'd know where he lived. He took the glass and filled it up one more time, if worse came to worse he'd just have to call Charly to take him home.

 

Little did Matt know that him being at that motel would inevitably lead him back into the clutches the one, the only Shadows.

Shadows was just trying to get some sleep, but he heard the door downstairs slam and then some guy yelling which was highly annoying, so he got up and walked out of his room which he was only in his boxer briefs... they were tight too, his muscles were basically glistening in the street lights since he was a bit sweaty from trying to sleep. "Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to fucking sleep" he said while he looked down at the guy while he leaned over the railing.

The guy didn't even respond to him, he just flipped him off as he began to dress himself. Shadows gritted his teeth from that but he wasn't about to start a fight about it, just as he started to walk back to his room he heard the man start shouting again. "you weren't even tight, Tuck!" he shouted.

Shadows paused. Tuck? Matthew Tuck? He froze. he didn't move an inch, he wanted to wait and listen to hear what else he would say. The door opened downstairs and Matt threw out a pair of shoes that he had forgotten to throw at him "I was in prison, that means I had a lot bigger than you. Asshole!" he spat out then slammed the door again.

Shadows eyes widened, he quickly walked over to the stairs and went down. As he walked passed the man who was getting dressed and struggling with his pants, he pushed him just a little so he would fall over, muttering "asshole" in a low tone. He didn't stop at all, he went directly to the front desk which he put on the fakest smile that he could and tapped on the desk "hey um.. I got locked out of my room, it was under Tuck" he said then watched as the elderly woman looked through the directory and nodded. She took her sweet time with that keycard though. He waited until she handed it to him then went back to reading her little book. The fake smile was quickly replaced with a scowl once he left the building then headed out back to the rooms where he saw the same guy still banging on the door. This time he grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him aside to the other area.

"You listen to me, fuckface. Matt is mine, get it? Leave before I fucking kill you" Shadows said in a low tone as he made sure the guy couldn't get out of his grip unless he actually tried to start a fight and he knew damn well that he would win in any fight with someone who wasn't as experienced in fighting as him.

"Yeah? you want a guy who's going to be moaning out his name own during sex? you want his used ass?" the guy chuckled out and swatted Shadows hand away from his shirt and moved away from him. "you can have that little slut"

Shadows rose a brow when he mentioned the name thing, a large smirk took place on his face after that but when he heard the rest of what the guy was saying, and especially when he swatted his hand away and mumbled the slut part, his blood starting boiling. "His ass isn't used, it's owned" he mumbled out then grabbed onto the guys shirt one more time to jerk him back just enough to let his fist collide with his face, busting his lip before he shoved him away "get the fuck out of here before I actually get mad" he mumbled. He watched the guy get in his car and head out, he shook his head and went back up to his own room. He had a plan.

 

 

After a couple of hours, Matt had passed out completely drunk in his room and it was late, so Shadows decided it would be time for him to get down there. He slid the keycard in and unlocked the door, he pushed open the door slowly before he stepped in. The first thing he saw was Matt passed out in his boxers, he looked like shit. In that moment, all that thought of hurting him or even fucking him were over. He just wanted to scoop him up and take care of him, but the smell of alcohol radiating from him was enough to know that even if he woke him up right now he wouldn't know what was happening. Perfect for what he had planned, right? no... not tonight.

He walked over to Matt's sleeping body, he knelt down beside the bed and brought his fingers up to brush back his hair slowly "jeez.. Mattie, what happened to you?" he mumbled out, a hint of sadness in his tone. He continued to play with his hair a little, his fingers slowly trailed down the other mans cheek in a gently caress before he leaned up to press a kiss to his head then pulled away so that he could get back to what he had originally planned on doing. He walked over to Matt's pants where he looked through his wallet to find his ID which had his address on it. He quickly put it into his own phone so that he wouldn't smudge it on his hand or anything. But when he heard the bed move a little, his head shot back to look at Matt.

"fuck..." Matt mumbled out then sat up, it was like he didn't even see Shadows there at all. He took the bottle of whiskey and finished it off all in one go, it was at least two or three good shots left in the bottle before he finished it. He dropped the bottle on the floor and let out a small sigh, bringing his hands to his face. Shadows was confused for a second before he actually heard a few sobs coming from the man who had his face buried in his hands.

Shadows didn't waste any time at all getting over there either, he moved down onto the floor and took Matt's hands so they weren't covering his face "Matt, Matt.. what's wrong?" he asked as he looked up at the other male, there were tears streaming down his face as he just looked at Shadows.

"I miss you" he said in a cracked out voice, his hands moving up to brush through Shadows short hair while he tilted his head to the side, like he was examining his face a little. "I wish you were really here, I'm tired of this being the only time I can see you and be.. be happy" he sobbed out then brought his hands up to his face again, letting out louder sobs by the second.

Shadows felt like his heart was breaking, he took Matt's hands away then leaned up so that he could wrap his arms around Matt, he sat up on the bed with him though so that he could hold him. He didn't know what to do. Had Matt really missed him? or was that just the alcohol talking? He didn't know. He brought his hands up to brush back Matt's hair, his body was basically limp against Shadows arm while he looked up at him with a tear soaked face. "What if I told you the next time you see me, you won't need all this? Things are going to be okay, alright? I promise" he said in a calm tone, he had never seen Matt like that but it was heartbreaking. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tears while he just sort of began rocking Matt back and forth, trying to make him comfortable. It wasn't a few minutes later that Matt was asleep in Shadows arms, which that couldn't happen so he just carefully laid him back down in his drunken, emotional slumber. He pressed a small kiss to his head before he stood up and quickly moved to get to the door before Matt woke up again. He had no idea what the fuck he was going to do but he would have to figure it out, things were a lot different now... at least from knowing that Matt had actually missed him.

He got out of there and went back up to his room, he didn't sleep very well since he stayed up just trying to figure out what he was going to do next.. maybe just showing up at his house with an apology and open arms would work? He'd just have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, I appreciate it since I took forever. Yes this chapter is a little sad and a bit lame, but I wanted to update and I was feeling slightly bummed. But it's part of the story, just to show that Matt does still have feelings for Shadows and vice versa.


End file.
